


Затаенные всполохи

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Geth, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Prison, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Иногда все идет не по плану. У судьбы свои сюрпризы, а чужая планета не гостеприимна к чужакам.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 8





	1. Медленно вертящийся волчок

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxg4C365LbQ&list=RDnxg4C365LbQ&start_radio=1  
> Monstra(https://ficbook.net/authors/830306) - Бета.

Новичок подволакивал ногу и зло скалился охране. Хотелось одернуть его невежливо, сбить установленный регламент и правила. Но устав учили, ничего не забыто, сами такие же заключенные только в строгой синей форме, чтобы не спутали, выдали отпуск и разрешили вылет. Стены в тюрьме были темно-коричневыми, подчеркивали всю безысходность ситуации, заключенный «триста сорок семь» выделялся светло-серой формой с черными цифрами сзади на фоне ржавых стен. Досье уже услужливо загрузилось в планшет, ждало, пока его прочтут.  
«Джим Хенрик, тридцать два года, серийный убийца» — самое главное, но теперь уже мало кому нужное, его имя теперь — номер, а десятая камера слева — его новый дом. Добро пожаловать на Венеру, милости просим в ад. Таблички с приветствиями, впрочем, никто не развесил, правительство оставило хмурые рожи охранников, как напоминание о горячей, безвылазной точке.  
Винсент Фландер ненавидел свою работу и проклинал тот день, когда на Земле за нарушение закона его отправили охранять мерзких и самых страшных преступников. «Замяли дело», — говорили в его департаменте, посмеивались над ним коллеги. Бывшему копу хотелось лезть на тюремную стену от отчаяния и жалости к себе. И года не продержался, только восьмой месяц пошел.  
Новоприбывший преступник оказался высоким, стриженым под троечку брюнетом. Винсент шел сзади, придерживая в руках электрошоковую пушку. Попробует сделать неправильное движение, и охранник её применит, уж в этом Фландер не сомневался ни на секунду. За решетками закрытых камер было непривычно тихо, несмотря на обновление, заключенные не спешили проявлять заинтересованность. Коридор был длинным, на пятьдесят камер, по двадцать пять с каждой стороны, конвоировать пришлось не менее двух минут.  
— Что с ногой? — не выдержал Винсент, взгляд приковывала пострадавшая конечность, раздражало шарканье.  
Короткостриженый затылок молчал, сильнее ссутулил плечи и ускорился, с усилием переставляя ногу. Охранник повел плечом, сбрасывая любопытство, потом у принимавших спросит. Скорее всего, просто сопротивлялся, нарвался на увечье. Степень травмы не проглядывалась под просторными штанами светло-серого комбинезона.  
Створки камеры открылись с шипением, одиночная камера: одна лежанка, сортир и умывальник с затертым зеркалом. Всё стандартно и ничего нового, кроме километровой толщи земли над головой и непригодной для жизни атмосферы планеты. Всё просто отлично, всё привычно, как было на Земле кучу лет назад.  
Заключённый развернулся к охраннику лицом, и Винсент впервые заметил чистый и неподдельный ужас в глазах убийцы. Не боялся же пятнадцать человек на тот свет отправить, но когда сам оказался в ловушке испытал страх. Фландер хмыкнул под нос, разглядывая с интересом симпатичное лицо, такого встретишь и не заподозрить, что в следующий момент твое тело найдут в ближайшей канаве. Молодой привлекательный парень с атлетической фигурой, не качок, но натренирован и подтянут. Машина для убийств.  
Узник держал свое сменное нижнее белье, коричневый брусок мыла и пару рулонов туалетной бумаги. Руки, скованные тяжёлыми наручниками, спрятаны под лежащим на ладонях полотенцем.  
— Положи вещи на койку и протяни мне руки, — по уставу приказал Винсент, дождался, пока исполнят указания, и расстегнул оковы. Оружие пришлось подвинуть на ремне в район подмышки. Триста сорок седьмой молчал, послушно уселся рядом со шмотьем и сложил руки на коленях, смирно ждал, пока закроется его камера.  
Винсент не задержался возле решёток, развернулся и пошел прочь. Не первый раз ему выпадает честь быть сопровождающим под зорким прицелом видеокамер. Неверное движение, попытка нападения, и здесь окажутся все охранники на смене, усмирят буйного драчуна, как обычно и по регламенту.  
Из пятидесяти камер пустовало ещё тридцать девять. Возможно, привезут кого-то не в его смену.

***

В столовой оказалось немноголюдно, обедало всего пятеро охранников из двадцати сотрудников. Кто выходной, а кому на ночную смену, кто вообще в отпуске на Земле. Винсент не особо любил брать ночные дежурства, ему было странно и не по себе, шумела и лязгала только вентиляция, в коридорах доносился храп заключённых, а из товарищей поболтать мало с кем удавалось.  
В просторном зале на пять длинных столов и двадцать посадочных мест, сотрудники расселись поодиночке, желая оставить личное пространство вокруг себя. Четверо из пяти бездумно пялились в свои планшеты и отточенными движениями запихивались пищей. В меню автомата оказались привычные белковые концентраты, завакуумированные и готовые к употреблению пластины, похожие на брикетированное филе белой рыбы. Разогреть и употребить, нет ничего проще. Белковая паста осточертела уже к третьему месяцу, но являлась отличным источником протеина и витаминов. Благо кофе и чай им присылали с Земли, радуя и подавая надежды на бодрое утро.  
Винсент выбрал свой паек, не глядя на дисплей высокого шкафа-автомата, почти на ощупь, забирая вывалившуюся брикетину, шагнул мимо аппарата с напитками, заказывая двойную порцию кофе. Тому он махнул, почти пройдя мимо, в последний момент сменил траекторию движения и приземлился напротив одного из немногочисленных друзей.  
Том Сандерс был меланхоликом, белобрысым, с водянисто-голубыми глазами, тощий как жердь и сильный как сто бизонов. Его взгляд всегда выражал непомерные мучения от выпавшей ему ноши по имени «жизнь», а тонкие губы редко выдавали шутки. Винсент всё равно дружил с Томом, ему было интересно слушать его рассказы об истории сотворения тех или иных мест, его философские размышления о насущном бытие. Это Сандерс рассказал ему о хитрой системе вентиляции в тюрьме, составе воздуха на планете и серных облаках, закрывающих поверхность планеты и превращающих Венеру в светло-жёлтый шарик в космосе. Он помог не свихнуться в первые месяцы в бетонной коробке тюрьмы, поддерживал морально и давал советы.  
— Как дела, Том? — обыденно поинтересовался Фландер, откупоривая свой обед. Вакуумный пластик поддался нехотя.  
— Всё по старому, Винс. Говорят, новенького привезли? — Том жевал маленькими кусочками, тщательно и не спеша. Тарелкой он пренебрёг, так же как и Винсент, ковырял вилкой белое месиво прямо в пластике.  
— Серийный убийца, судя по его досье.  
— Неплохо. Давно таких не было, последний был поджигателем, сжёг административное здание и неумышленно похоронил пятьдесят человек. Дал жару, — искривил уголок рта Сандерс, но особо не шутил, какие тут шутки. В воздухе послышался запах гари, и перед взором встала не самая приятная картинка с обгоревшими дочерна трупами. Винсент сглотнул ставший поперек горла мягкий кусок белковой массы.  
— Я не запоминаю, кто был первым, а кто последним. — Пришлось запивать кофе, напиток оставить на окончание трапезы не получалось. — Смертники же, только единицы на пожизненное заключение.  
— Ты ещё слишком юный и пробыл здесь мало. Вот будет тебе за сорок, как и мне, отработаешь тут лет пять, тогда посмотрим, кого запоминать будешь, — хмыкнул Том, но особо не злился, обучал.  
— Мне уже около сорока, так что впору заразиться твоей депрессивностью.  
— Тридцать пять — это не около сорока, Винс. Не пизди.  
— Когда на Землю, Том? — решил сменить тему Винсент. — Скоро же отпуск?  
— Пара недель ещё.  
— Есть планы?  
— К семье попробую пробиться, я так и не выиграл суд. Хочу увидеть своих детей, а Марша, сука, не идёт навстречу. — Устало потер лицо ладонью и опустил вилку в так и недоеденный обед.  
— Чего хочет?  
— Да хрен его знает. Я и бабки ей сыпал, подарки дарил и дом купил. Детей как не видел три года, так ещё год не увижу. По видеосвязи малышей показывает. Гарри уже пять.  
— Держись, Том. Может, адвоката сменишь?  
Том покачал головой и глотком допил свой напиток, вытер губы салфеткой, ставя скомканным белым шариком точку в разговоре. Больная тема, Винсент надавил на мозоль.  
— Хорошей тебе смены, Винс, — не стал продолжать разговор Сандерс, скривился как от лимона, вспоминая. — Пойду-ка я в библиотеке Фреда подменю. У него там два зэка попросились почитать.  
— И тебе, Том. Фреду привет.  
Сандерс пошел на выход, на ходу забрасывая остатки белка и скомканные салфетки в мусорную корзину. Двухстворчатая серая дверь всколыхнулась за ним, скрывая за собой долговязую фигуру.  
После обеда выдалась весьма скучная смена, Винсент прошелся по коридорам, осмотрел камеры и заключенных, пересчитал одиннадцать зэков и устроился в пункте видеонаблюдения. Кресло под спиной хрустело и скрипело на поворотах, плоские экраны показывали ареал обитания местных узников. Отлично просматривался длинный коридор, при переключении камеры на экране вспыхивала картинка с обзором каждой камеры отдельно. Винсент от нечего делать клацал по сенсорному планшету, переключался между изображениями, пока в глазах не зарябило. При смене камеры и заключенного в планшете услужливо мигала подсказка, с помощью которой можно было вывести досье, перечитать в который раз.  
Первая камера — Джуд Кертис, номер триста восемь, насильник, сорок лет, смертельный приговор. В камере сидит, читает, не скажешь, что когда-то от него пострадало десять женщин. Клик. Вторая камера — Уорен Глейдс, номер двести девяносто пять, убийца и потрошитель, пятьдесят пять лет, смертельный приговор, после десяти лет заключения. Спит как ребенок. Клик. Третья камера — Аарон Чистейн, триста сорок шестой, поджигатель, пятьдесят трупов, пожизненное заключение. Решил побриться, нужно будет мотнуть назад, проверить, не порезал ли себе глотку. Где только бритву взял? Опять их старший охранник Вил дал разрешение. Винсенту было без разницы, его такие дела не касались, и он их обходил стороной. Клик. Четвертая камера, пятая, шестая, седьмая… Фландер широко зевнул, качнул головой, подавляя сонливость. Убийца, убийца, педофил, наркоман-убийца. Все занимались своими делами, развлекались в уютных карцерах однотипными занятиями: сон, книги и кто что купил. Или кто за что выменял. Колония строго режима — мужская. Дамочек к ним не возили, охранники тоже тосковали по ласке.  
В десятой камере новичок ухватился крепко за прутья решетки побелевшими пальцами и смотрел прямо в глазок безмолвной видеокамеры. По всему виделось, что Винсенту прямо в глаза через небольшой монитор. Палец над планшетом завис, не переключаясь на последнего одиннадцатого зэка. Только сейчас Винсент в полной мере оценил внешность триста сорок седьмого. На такого девчонки вешались без проблем: миндалевидные глаза, густые ресницы, правильный прямой нос, волевой подбородок и полные губы. Да не судьба теперь, Джим. Винсент сверился с информационным досье, пробежался глазами по строчкам. Прокрутил в уме имя — Джим Хенрик, запоминая для себя больше, не любил людей запоминать по номерам, да и память на цифры была не очень. Пялится-то чего? Привыкает? Или сказать что-то хочет?  
Винсент решил попозже поинтересоваться, с заключенного станется, и он промолчит, как и про свою ногу молчал. Кликнул пальцем на последнюю, одиннадцатую камеру, как раз одновременно с переходом изображения моргая. Сигнал тревоги Фландер нажал уже на ощупь, разглядывал побледневшее тело на полу одиночки и маленький робкий язычок крови, выползший на пару сантиметров из-за решетки.

***

— Что и требовалось доказать, балбесы! — негодовал их главный, тот самый Вил, который предположительно поставлял зэкам запрещенные предметы. — Начальство с Земли негодует, всё должно было пройти по протоколу, казнь и трансляция через пару недель! А теперь что? Дэвид-мать-его-так-Верджил, он же двести восемьдесят первый, с торчащим ножом в пузе! Кто дал?  
— Да сам ты, Вил, и дал, всем же тыкаешь запрещенное за перепих, — загоготал Пит Лервой, здоровенный охранник, который никого и ничего не боялся, говорил всё прямо. — Видели все, как триста сорок шестой бородку себе брил, не впервой, кстати. Винс!  
— А? — встрепенулся Винсент, чуя нутром, что сейчас прикопаются к нему.  
— Сегодня ж брил морду пиротехник наш недоделанный? — повернулся к нему Пит, сидел в первом ряду, а Фландер в третьем. — Видел?  
Винсент перевел взгляд от Лервоя на Вила, нелегкая задача выпала. Выбирать между тем, кто может покалечить, и тем, кто может выпустить на открытый воздух подышать. Дышать, правда, придется недолго, мозг раздавит атмосферным давлением и заполнит легкие углекислым газом, но прежде поджарит до хрустящей корочки. Та ещё радость.  
— Я увидел только, как триста сорок седьмой неотрывно на камеру смотрел, — отвлекая внимание на другое, выдал Винсент, надеялся, что прокатит.  
— Он же новенький, — пожал плечами Вил, но от темы видимо отошли, Пит развернулся обратно к начальнику, напоследок задержавшись взглядом на Винсенте.  
— Короче, босс, — шаркнул тяжелой ногой по бетонному полу Лервой, от нетерпения ерзал на стуле. — Нам поебать, какая там трансляция, казнь и прочее. Ты пораскинь мозгами, кому ты нож давал, охочий до ебли мудила.  
— Я бы попросил! — гневно взорвался Вил, но его опять невежливо перебили.  
— Так ты попроси, все выкурили уже твою натуру. Дело осталось за малым, чтобы боссы с Земли о тебе узнали и понизили, — прорычал тихо Пит, но двенадцать сидящих в маленьком зале для совещаний охранников его услышали, некоторые подозревали, кто может занять место старшего.  
— Завали ебало, Пит! — прошипел Вил, но наткнулся на смешливые взгляды сотрудников. Авторитет он растерял уже давно. — Пошли вон, стервятники!  
Со всех сторон зашумели люди, поднимаясь с насиженных мест, заулюлюкали и смеялись. Трепка не удалась, Вил нарвался на свой же порок. Теперь раздосадовано сжимал руки в кулаки, мялся в стороне с угрюмым выражением лица. Винсенту его было не жалко, злоупотреблял же служебным положением, играл в хотелки. Кого мог нагнуть без безделушек — нагибал, но многие оказались строптивыми, и приходилось платить.  
Фландер подстроился в выходящий поток охранников, сторонясь Пита и больше прижимаясь к Тому, который косил на него взглядом непонимающе, видимо, расценил это по-своему. Винсент решил пойти сразу в спортзал, его смена окончена, труп торжественно вынесли, завернутый в простыню. Вспоминал и покрывался мурашками по коже от отвращения, виделось перед глазами, как триста сорок седьмой шепчет губами: «Это не я!». Конечно, не ты, дубина, сам зарезался твой сосед. На видео и запись подходящая есть, при просмотре которой Винсент закусил запястье, пытаясь не вывернуть обед.  
Том выдвинулся вперед, разрывая странный и неуместный тесный контакт плечом к плечу. Дорожку друг тоже занял первым, быстрее переодевшись в раздевалке в спортивные штаны и футболку, решил начать с кардиоразогрева. Винсент отстал от него минут на пять, бездумно пялясь в пол и пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Самоубийца у него случился первый, ещё никто не посмел свести счеты с жизнью, хотя смертники и боялись своей казни, болезненной и неминуемой, но шли до конца. Может, чувствовали свою вину, осмысляли в тесных стенах венерианской тюрьмы, что натворили, и смерть от планеты воспринимали как искупление.  
Мышцы разогревались нехотя, всё тело ощущалось марионеточным и чужим, Винсент с досадой закончил тренировку раньше, махнул на прощание Тому и отправился в свою комнату. Их апартаменты были в левом крыле, надежно зарытые под километрами земли, как и вся тюрьма. Винсент слабо представлял скрытое под каменистой породой сооружение, в голове рисовалась странная картинка с кротовьими ходами и норами, но нет же, вот на белой стене висит план эвакуации, и там нор никаких нет, расположение буквой «Т». Левый корпус — жилой, правое ответвление — блок с заключенными, а прямая ножка буквы — хозяйственные помещения, заканчивающаяся выходом на поверхность и огромным ангаром, дверей насчитать в этом крыле можно было лишь десяток. Вперемешку со столовыми и санузлами, на четырнадцать гектаров один этаж, один ангар и массивный эскалатор для подъема космолета на выходе.  
Фландер иногда задумывался, если в один прекрасный день система вентиляции откажет — не спасут ни запасные генераторы, ни дополнительные двигатели. Можно было задохнуться уже через пару суток, быть похороненным в этом каменном мешке без окон. Скучал всё-таки по родным местам, по зеленым лесам и рекам, хотел к океану. Но отпуск ещё только месяца через четыре, терпи, Винс, ещё будет возможность. Хорошо, что исчисляли время на Венере по земному календарю и суткам.

***

— Отведешь зэков мыться сегодня, — прогнусавил Лервой, сдавал ночную смену и сонно пялился на Винсента. — Ты пять камер, и после обеда Джек ещё пять.  
— Хорошо.  
— Подменит тебя он же на мониторах, — зевнул отчаянно Пит. — То ещё удовольствие — на голые жопы смотреть весь день.  
Винсент только хмыкнул, представил Вила, которому занятие пришлось бы по душе, но решил не трепаться зря. Вил всё ещё исполнял свои обязанности, нечего было против начальства высказываться. Знал Фландер и то, что смотреть придется, если даже хотелось отвернуться. Устав, ага, он самый. Чтобы не сперли что-то, чтобы не ударились, чтобы не покалечились… Бла-бла-бла… Кран ещё никто в заднице не унес, но самоудовлетворялись зэки в душе поголовно, странные предпочтения имелись у некоторых.  
— Ладно, бывай, — махнул рукой Пит и скрылся за дверью.  
Винсент уселся на мягкий и скрипучий стул, стал дожидаться сменщика. От нечего делать опять прощелкал камеры с заключенными, снова притормозил на десятой, странно залипая на спящем заключенном. Триста сорок седьмой скрутился зародышем под тонкой простыней, часто поверхностно дышал и вздрагивал. Видимо, ему снился кошмар. Расширение видеокамеры позволило увидеть темные круги под глазами, дрожащие ресницы и быстро бегающие белки под веками. Фландер вздохнул и вытер вспотевшую ладонь о фирменные брюки, чувствовал себя, будто подглядывает, неловко и стыдно отчего-то. За спиной раздался щелчок захлопнутой двери, и в комнату вошел Джек. Палец лихорадочно соскользнул с тачпада, Винсент вздрогнул и перескочил на девятую камеру, где зэк яростно надрачивал свой конец, не скрываясь и напоказ, прямо на уставившуюся на него мигающую лампочку видеокамеры. Джек хмыкнул, не скрываясь, и Винсент почувствовал, как алеют кончики его ушей.  
— Да ты не стесняйся. После первого года службы я думал, помру от спермотоксикоза, — понимающе улыбнулся Джек Фландеру. — Я могу погулять, пока вы кончите.  
— Нет! Я не… Неловко получилось. — Винсент засмущался окончательно, он никогда не проявлял свои чувства и желания публично, старался скрыться в своей комнате для решения такого вопроса. — Просто просматривал камеры. Случайно наткнулся.  
— Ну, раз так, то веди по очереди свою партию мыться, — пожал плечами коллега, словно ему было всё равно. Может, и было, Винсент просто накрутил лишнее. — Начинай с десятой, потом мне ближе будет забирать этих ублюдков.  
Винсент поднялся с насиженного места, уступая и меняясь, подхватил электрошокер с крючка у выхода. Он кивнул уже в дверь, больше не сказал ни слова, лицо жарко пекло. Да что ж такое. Чувствовал себя пойманным, от нарушенного спокойствия появился мандраж. Пришлось останавливаться прямо посреди коридора, недалеко от последней глухой двери, за которой любопытные и не очень глаза узников. Фландер глубоко вдохнул-выдохнул пару раз, настроился как следует, шагнул в длинный коридор, утыканный решетками и видеокамерами с обеих сторон.  
Он быстро переставлял ноги, стараясь не смотреть на зашевелившихся в своих одиночках узников, старательно проигнорировал девятую камеру и подошел сразу к десятой, громыхнул дубинкой по прутьям, даже не вглядываясь в полумрак. Триста сорок седьмой вскочил на узкой койке, смахивая простыню на пол и сонно моргая, не мог окончательно собраться и прийти в себя.  
— На сбор минута, — четко проговорил Винсент, чтобы не переспрашивал. — В душ первым пойдешь.  
— Начальник! — заорали из восьмой камеры, из шестой и пятой громко заулюлюкали. — Новичок ещё совсем зеленый для первого душа! Выбери старичка, из первой, уже чешется давно!  
Узники загоготали громко, начали перебрасываться шуточками. Сегодня сильно бодро реагируя на охранника и происходящее; может, так скрывали свой страх. Видели же вчера как выносили мертвое тело, кто-то что-то и слышал, но никто ничего так и не рассказал. Все молчали о случившемся, словно ничего и не произошло.  
— Заткнулись! Иначе триста восьмой вообще не выйдет мыться! Плевать мне на то, что у вас там чешется! — Фландер добавил в голос строгости, рявкнул не стесняясь, сам начинал злиться. — Триста сорок седьмой!  
— Да, да… Я уже… — на этот раз говорил, надо же. Впопыхах схватил мыло, полотенце и белье, обхватил руками себя и свои припасы, прижимая к груди.  
Не проснулся, может, окончательно, не успел надеть на лицо маску бездушности и злобы, выглядел растерянно и взволнованно. Винсент дал отмашку на видеокамеру, перехватил покрепче прихваченный с собой электрошокер и шагнул вправо, пропуская заключенного впереди себя. Он кивнул головой, разрешая выходить. Убийца не изменил позу, прошел мимо в неизменном сером комбинезоне и дальше по коридору, обдавая лицо Винсента теплым, спертым воздухом. Надевать наручники Фландер не стал, смысла не имело, выхода нет. Пускай бежит, если хочет. Пока ещё никто не сбежал.  
Дорога в душевые заняла пару минут, идти было недалеко. Джим вышагивал бодро, но неизменно прихрамывая, будто на самом деле радовался возможности помыться, не отвечал на подначки зэков. Винсент заставил заключенного толкнуть дверь самому, пропустил в более светлый коридор, направил дулом пистолета в правую дверь. Триста сорок седьмой слушался безоговорочно, голову не поднимал, смотрел себе под ноги.  
В помещении с белым кафелем торчало три лейки душа, прикрепленных сверху на длинных тонких трубах. Без перегородок и дверей, с чернеющими решетками слива в полу. В начале комнаты стояла широкая длинная лавка, потертая и обтёртая в нескольких местах от краски, но крепкая и устойчивая, рядом — корзина для грязного белья. Слева от двери высились шкафы со сменными комбинезонами, застиранными и с написанными на спинах номерами. На отдельной полочке громоздились в коробке одноразовые бритвы, которыми побриться было сложнее, не говоря уже об убийстве или самоубийстве.  
— Сложи вещи на лавку и бери с собой мыло и бритву, — тихо сказал Винсент, но его голос эхом отразился от поверхностей. — Грязную одежду бросай в корзину.  
Заключенный послушался, уложил свой сверток на длинные пластиковые рейки, споро вывернулся из комбинезона и трусов, неловко закрывал пах ладонью и прятал глаза. Винсент наблюдал за узником, дождался пока приготовиться и жестом указал ему идти под первый рассекатель.  
Тюрьма была построена неподалеку от найденного подземного ручья, к нему быстро вывели насосы и трубы. Винсент не знал, как и что сделали инженеры и научные умы, но вода у них была. Лилась мелким напором, чтобы урезать перерасход, очищалась для питья через десять фильтров. Том рассказывал, что планета набирает обороты, крутится быстрее, вроде как начинает восстанавливаться, но Винсент особо не вникал в рассказы друга, предпочитал считать планету непригодной для жизни. Сам-то хоть верил? Живут здесь как-то под землей, слабо жалуются. С тех пор, как построили подземный бункер, нашли способ снизить атмосферное давление в помещении тюрьмы и откопали воду, прошло около тридцати лет. Тюрьма существовала всего десять, их зэки первые на этой планете, их служба больше экспериментальна, чем просто рядовая.  
Заключенный отвернулся от Фландера, открутил воду и начал намыливаться. Вода лилась мелкими каплями, больше превращаясь в водяную пыль, чем в настоящий поток. Триста сорок седьмой пенил мыло в ладонях, подставлял лицо под капли воды. Жидкость не впитывалась в короткий ежик волос, скапывала вниз на широкую спину, подтянутые ягодицы и на ноги. На икре левой нижней конечности виднелся грубый рубец почти от подколенной впадины и до сухожилий возле подъема стопы, красный и воспаленный. Винсент прикипел взглядом к шраму, задавался вопросом о его возникновении и почему не отвели к медику. Вся нижняя половина конечности была покрасневшей и выглядела болезненной.  
— Что у тебя с ногой? — опять не выдержал Винсент, переступил нервно позади заключенного. Особо не надеялся на ответ, думал, что тот отмолчится или просто не расслышит из-за легкого шума воды.  
— Просто рана, — ответил всё-таки триста сорок седьмой, намыливая грудь и не поворачиваясь.  
— Болит?  
— Нет. — Врет же, видно как дернул плечами. Боится показаться слабаком, а если сепсис, нагноение и потом ампутация?  
— Я после обеда отправлю тебя в лазарет, медик посмотрит.  
— Хорошо.  
Согласился и не перечил; видимо, и правда беспокоила нога. Винсент стоял на своем посту, ожидал, пока узник домоется и побреется под слабым напором. Что-то в заключенном его настораживало, и в то же время он не мог его воспринимать как преступника, смотрел триста сорок седьмой на него взглядом побитой собаки. Или как кролик перед удавом. Установленные и привычные рамки поведения убийц были четкими, все гордились своими злодеяниями, поглядывали на охрану снисходительно, будто разрешали находиться рядом, хотя могли влёгкую разобраться. Иногда Фландер не сомневался в таком исходе, кого-то переклинит или кто-то сойдет с ума и всё — станется и с голыми руками кинуться, разорвать глотку в угоду своей кровожадности.  
Заключенный домылся, закрутил кран и так же стыдливо прошлепал к лавке, забрал свое полотенце и стал вытираться, отвернувшись от Винсента. Его мышцы на спине перекатывались, вторя движениям, и Фландер не мог ответить себе, почему ему не противно и не хочется отвернуться? Наоборот, хочется рассмотреть всё. Он одернул себя, зажмурился до всполохов под веками и резко открыл глаза. На него смотрели, не мигая, серые глаза напротив.  
— Что? — рявкнул Винсент, даже не смягчил тон, хоть заключенный ни в чем не провинился. Растерялся вдруг от своей реакции, привиделось, что начинает терять рассудок от замкнутого пространства.  
— Ничего. Подумал — плохо вам. — Пожал плечами и отвел глаза, натягивая трусы и свежевыстиранный серый комбинезон.  
— Нормально.  
— Я… — замялся триста сорок седьмой, оттянул пальцами ворот надетой робы и посмотрел тем же отчаянным взглядом.  
— Говори.  
— Глупо, но я всё-таки рискну. — Он набрал в грудь воздуха через нос, вытолкнул на одном дыхании слова, сглатывая окончания: — Я не убивал, меня подставили.  
— Все так говорят. — Винсент сжал крепче пальцы на электрошокере, внимательно разглядывал топчущегося рядом узника. — Ещё чем удивишь?  
— Просто просмотрите дело, я говорю правду. Мне нужен адвокат, — глаза в глаза просительно смотрел зэк. — Одна тысяча семьсот тридцать второе дело в округе Олмстед, город Рочестер, штат Миннесота. На Земле.  
— Мне зачем? — хмыкнул Фландер, но заинтересовался отчего-то. Будни были скучными, про себя повторял номер дела. — Обратного билета нет, ты знаешь?  
— Может быть, и есть. Это был не я, — настаивал на своем, пальцами комкал серую ткань, переживал.  
— Почему сейчас ты об этом заговорил? — прищурился Винсент, подозревал обман.  
— Меня до этого не слушали. — Узник выразительно посмотрел на свою травмированную ногу. Винсент угадал, покалечили. — На место преступления подкинули нож, с одним моим отпечатком пальца. Прокурор связал все пятнадцать убийств вместе и повесил их на меня.  
— Складно поешь, — ухмыльнулся Винсент, слабо верилось в его непричастность. Не дураки преступников ловят.  
— Это правда! — повысил голос заключенный, отчаянно сверкнул глазами. — Просто посмотрите через инфосеть. У вас же доступ есть?  
— Есть, — нехотя кивнул Фландер. — Что мне за это будет?  
— А что надо? — растерялся триста сорок седьмой. — У меня ничего нет.  
— Забей, — тряхнул головой Винсент, правда, ни на что не намекал. Клинило сегодня не по-детски, даже из девятой зэк вспомнился. Гнать от себя такие мысли и успокоиться, вечером передернуть тихо под одеялом, чтобы не было ни у кого поводов шептаться за спиной. Видеокамера исправно записывала и в душевых, мигала красным огоньком под потолком.  
— Я… А-а-а… — протянул вдруг узник, трактуя по-своему. — Ты натурой хочешь?  
— Нет! — получилось поспешнее, чем хотелось. — Я посмотрю дело.  
— Пожалуйста.  
— Перестань скулить. Забирай шмотье, я тебя в камеру отведу, а после обеда к медику, — выдохнул нервно Винсент, ещё чего не хватало вывести себя из равновесия, нужно быть начеку, ещё четверых вести в душ. Может так случиться, что среди них затеряется любитель острых предметов от Вила. Не ради побега, а в свое удовольствие.  
— Спасибо. — Как у него получалось выглядеть так просяще и умоляюще?  
— Заткнись, — прервал дальнейшие попытки давить на жалость Фландер и так уже проникся. Стало интересно.  
Он отвел заключённого в камеру, больше не произнеся ни слова. Триста сорок седьмой тоже замолчал, сгреб свои вещи в охапку и смирно топал, пока за ним с тихим шипением не закрылась решетка камеры.

***

Добраться до инфосети получилось только поздним вечером. Он старательно выполнил свою дневную работу, отвел триста сорок седьмого в лазарет и подменил Джека, пока тот мыл свою партию зэков. Всё шло тихо и своим чередом, заключенные вели себя сносно и не лезли на рожон. После вечерней тренировки в спортзале и насыщенного дня двигаться не хотелось, кровать ощущалась необычайно мягкой, и в сон клонило со скоростью света.  
Винсент расположился на своей койке, подложил под спину подушку и облокотился на изголовье, садясь, чтобы не вырубиться. Пришлось брать планшет и логиниться в системе. Его сразу выбросило в местную базу, и он просмотрел дело Джима Хенрика ещё раз, вчитался в детали. Родился в Рочестере, в том же штате Миннесота, родных нет, место работы — лаборант в клинике Мэйо, что неудивительно, большая часть города там работала.  
Фландер нажал на значок Земли в правом верхнем углу и стал дожидаться, пока ему разрешат доступ к земной базе данных. Он старательно заполнил стандартную форму запроса, после загрузки страницы указал номер дела, имя подсудимого и уточняющие данные. На экране замелькали строчки, пиксели прояснялись, и страница загружалась быстрее, чем думал Винсент. Связь с Землей была налажена отлично.  
Курировал дело триста сорок седьмого некий детектив Стивен Райдер, который обнаружил улику на последнем месте преступления. Банальный кухонный нож, но почерк серийного убийцы прослеживался и его предыдущие четырнадцать жертв были убиты одним методом. Пьяные девушки, перерезанное горло и спрятанные тела на самом видном месте. Эту девушку нашли на заднем дворе больницы Сейнт Мэрис. Джима Хенрика обнаружили дома, он не сопротивлялся при аресте и добровольно проехал в участок, но в убийствах не сознавался. Три суда, присяжные вынесли вердикт: «Виновен». Парень просидел в местной тюрьме, дожидаясь космолета на Венеру, около трех месяцев.  
К делу прилагались кровавые фотографии его жертв, того самого ножа, отпечатки пальцев и протоколы с судебных заседаний. Пробежав глазами по строчкам, Винсент не обнаружил ничего подозрительного. Дело как дело, всё понятно и вроде чисто. Почерк — сходится, улика — есть, алиби — нет. Свидетелей тоже как таковых не обнаружено, кроме одного Марка Эндельса, который видел силуэт высокого мужчины, подбрасывающего тело возле хозяйственного магазина «Менадс». Он же вызвал копов, но убийца успел скрыться. Всё.  
На что намекал узник и что хотел, чтобы разглядел Фландер, он таки не понял. Просмотрел дело ещё раз, пожал плечами и отключился от земной инфосети. Открыл окно чата с Томом, тот как раз заступал в ночную, но была вероятность того, что он взял с собой свой коммуникатор.  
«Просмотри дело: одна тысяча семьсот тридцать второе, в округе Олмстед, город Рочестер, штат Миннесота. Что думаешь?» — отстучал он на планшете, не надеялся получить ответ.  
Планшет пискнул входящим сообщением через пять минут, развеивая сонную дымку, в которую начал погружаться Винсент.  
«Инициатива наказуема. Здесь все виновны. К чему это?» — Сандерс угадывался безошибочно, правду всегда ведь говорит.  
«Сам триста сорок седьмой попросил. Говорит невиновен. Посмотри всё же».  
«Видел. Ничего такого. Не нам разбираться. Винс, оставь это дело в покое, всё равно ничего не изменить».  
Винсент вздохнул, скрывая непонятное разочарование. Он в глубине души надеялся открыть тайну и заговор века, рассмотреть невиновность или ошибки следствия. Оказалось — пустышка, как и всё остальное и все остальные.  
«Ладно, ты прав. Забей».  
«Зацепил? Ты же вроде по девочкам?» — Том был проницательным и внимательным, не зря Винсент мог поговорить только с ним. Правда лучший друг оказывается.  
«Нет. Я не перейду на мужиков, а тем более на зэков. Скучно стало, решил проверить. Ты прав, так всё ясно и чисто. Дело закрыто, виновный наказан».  
«Я не осуждаю».  
«Знаю. Но стараюсь держаться хоть каких-то принципов».  
Винсент выключил планшет, зная, что сообщения уже не будет. Они всегда так обрывали разговор, без прощаний, когда становилось понятно — тема исчерпана и окончена. В сон Фландер соскользнул быстро, успел только переместить подушку пониже и положить планшет на голый бетонный пол. Ему приснился теплый океан и яркое солнце, пальмы, торчащие из песка и триста сорок седьмой, рассевшийся рядом на шезлонге в цветастых шортах.


	2. Незамеченная жизнь

— Одного зэка на стирку, одного на уборку коридоров. — Вил зашел в комнату видеонаблюдения, Джек с Винсентом неспешно распивали кофе и травили байки. От резкого появления начальника они даже и бровью не повели, привыкли, что наказаний здесь никаких нет. Уже наказаны все по году до отпуска, а через пару месяцев ещё на год. Так по кругу, пока пятнадцать лет не отработаешь или пока у тебя органы не откажут от постоянных перегрузок от гиперпрыжков и венерианского быта.  
— Сейчас?  
— Нет, Фландер, через час. Дурной? Ты будешь надзирать стирающего, а ты, — он показал пальцем на Джека, — коридорного. Я пришлю вам подмену.  
— Ладно. Почему нам надзирать хоть? — возмутился Джек без особого энтузиазма, впрочем, старался сверх меры не нарываться на немилость. — Может сменщик наш?  
— Я ваш сменщик. Вон пшел, забирайте новичка и пиротехника, их очередь, как последних прибывших, — разозлился Вил отчего-то, пнул носком ботинка скрипящее кресло под Джеком, и тот встал нехотя, освобождая место. Видно, его мучило нехило, что сотрудники не подчиняются и норовят хамить. — И тщательно пускай работают, не хочу потом пересматривать недоработки. Свалили!  
Охранники зацепили шокеры с крючков и вышли в коридор, многозначительно переглядываясь, но никто из них не хотел стучать на Вила и отсылать запрос на Землю о смене начальства, знали, что когда придет Лервой им несдобровать. Не будет Пит закрывать глаза на их вялотекущую и ленивую жизнь, ещё и увалить может так, что потом в лазарете придется отлеживаться.  
Кстати, о лазарете и его раненом узнике. Ходил же вчера, нужно выяснить, что да как. Джек, будто чувствовал, первый подошел к девятой камере, предоставляя Винсенту триста сорок седьмого. Очевидно уже так было, что ли? Вспомнил, наверное, как вчера с его ногой носился и выпрашивал свободные десять минут, чтобы показать медику.  
Фландер внутренне смутился, но не подал виду, дал отмашку в видеокамеру, и Вил открыл им одиночки. Его заключенный выглядел сегодня более измученным, чем вчера, помятый весь и заспанный, но Винсент уловил тень радости в его глазах, когда он сказал, что забирает его с собой в прачечную. Двести восемьдесят первый из девятой камеры гнусно ухмыльнулся и сплюнул на пол коридора. Джек рядом заржал в голос, не сдерживаясь, ещё не огласив список выполняемых работ. Винсент хохотнул рядом и толкнул в спину дулом шокера своего узника, вынуждая того идти впереди.  
Прачечная находилась в хозяйственном крыле, в «ножке буквы Т» — так окрестил место Винсент, чтобы не путаться. Идти к ней пришлось около десяти минут, притормаживая на пяти дверях с кодовым замком. Панели сканеров считывали отпечаток пальца и сетчатку глаза Винсента, а сенсорная панель выезжала из стены прозрачным языком, запрашивая код. Триста сорок седьмой хромал сегодня сильнее, контур перевязанной ноги проступал через штанину при движении, и Винсент невольно задерживался взглядом на раненной конечности.  
В подсобном помещении было светло, яркий свет лампочек отражался от светлого кафеля на стенах и полу, отбивался от белоснежного потолка. Стиральные машины выстроились вряд, всего четыре и на противоположной стене их зеркалили четыре сушки. Посреди прачечной стояли три огромные корзины с бельем, которые нужно было рассортировать и перестирать, потом высушить и выгладить на доске, располагающейся в дальнем правом углу комнаты. При входе стояла широкая лавка и шкаф с моющими средствами, порошками и утюгом. Винсент закрыл за собой дверь на ощупь и не глядя, стоя лицом к заключенному.  
— Сортируй белье. Разложи на две кучи: комбинезоны и нижнее белье. Полотенца оставь в корзинах пока, — дал указания Винсент, сжимая пальцами оружие перед собой, держа его дулом в бок и прижимая плашмя к животу.  
— Как скажешь, — не стал спорить узник, шагнул к бельевым корзинам и начал заниматься делом.  
Фландер стоял в стороне, возле шкафа и наблюдал за триста сорок седьмым, предчувствовал, что тому интересно о продвижении его просьбы. Винсент взвешивал в мозгу варианты начала разговора и как сказать доступнее, что билет у того был в один конец, но зэк его опередил:  
— Дело показалось нормальным? Ты не веришь, что я не убивал, — сказал заключенный, отбрасывая чей-то комбинезон в левую сторону.  
— Ты и сам всё понял, — пожал плечами Винсент, разглядывая спину узника. — Нужно было тебе всё на Земле уладить, здесь всё бесполезно.  
— Мне нужен адвокат, я дам уточняющие сведения. — Он обернулся к Фландеру, сжимая в обеих руках по комбинезону, нахмурился. — Пожалуйста.  
— У меня нет полномочий, чтобы делать такой запрос. Ты не к тому обратился, парень.  
— С кем нужно поговорить? — Он отбросил робу в серую кучу, но не полез в корзину, смотрел внимательно на Фландера. Пришлось кивком головы показать тому на глазок видеокамеры над шкафом.  
— С Вилом, он начальник, который сейчас нас видит. Работай.  
Триста сорок седьмой отмер, досадливо закусил нижнюю губу и отвернулся от охранника, продолжил занятие. Теперь с ускоренной скоростью, зло и дергано.  
— Что сказал медик? — поинтересовался Винсент, решил спрыгнуть с темы.  
— Резал по новой и вычищал. Мне нужно каждый день к нему ходить, получать обезболивающее и менять повязку, — в корзину ответил узник, продолжая работать. — Думал, тебе сказали.  
— Нет, не говорили. — Фландер пытался вспомнить, рассказывал ли ему Джек про указания медика. По всему выходило, что — нет. И доктор не сообщал ничего подобного. — Я проверю.  
— Тут тоже не веришь? — грустно пробурчал триста сорок седьмой. — Доказательства нужны?  
— Ты ничего не попутал? С чего я верить тебе должен? — опешил Винсент, не ожидая подобного, словно обязан был что-то этому убийце. — Мы не друзья, не коллеги и даже не знакомые. Так с чего ты решил, что я буду тебе верить?  
Триста сорок седьмой выдохнул громко, но ничего не ответил, продолжил сортировать вещи. Фландер тоже замолчал, уже не пытаясь лезть с разговорами. Довольно, поговорили уже. У зэка странный синдром начал развиваться, с чего вообще привязался к Винсенту, вон на смене десять охранников, ещё пятеро на ночь заступят. Выбирай кого хочешь. А не понравятся, так из отпусков прилетят ещё, сменят надоевших. Внутри начинало клокотать негодование, в голове крутились мысли, и Фландер не мог абстрагироваться от подобного обращения. Зэк, как чувствовал, больше не приставал, закончил делать бельевые горы и вопросительно уставился на Винсента.  
— В машины грузи, не всё сразу только, партиями. Каждый вид в разную машину. Порошок в шкафу. — Он отступил к лавке, не отрывая взгляда от узника. Тот лишь кивнул головой и принялся за дело.  
Кучи комбинезонов таяли нехотя, в одну загрузку поместилась лишь треть. Полотенец осталась половина, нижнее белье запихнул сразу. Триста сорок седьмой шагнул ближе к охраннику, миновал шкаф и качнулся вперед к Фландеру, кивая головой чему-то своему в переклинивших мозгах. Винсент вытянул руку вперед, останавливая заключенного, уперся ладонью в сухие мышцы груди, ощущая ладонью жар чужого тела и гулкое, ускоренное сердцебиение.  
— Что удумал? — спросил намеренно грубо. — Не нарывайся.  
— Я не нарываюсь, не буду драться, — тихо сказал зэк, напирая телом на вытянутую руку Фландера. — Пусти.  
— Нет. Говори, что тебе нужно? — Ладонь жгло сквозь ткань комбинезона от чужого тела. Винсент дернул пальцами, вминаясь в кожу сквозь робу.  
— Я заплачу собой, как ты и хотел. А ты найдешь мне адвоката. — Без тени лжи в глазах, перехватывая своей рукой руку охранника, совсем не сжимая, только касаясь, синей формы пальцами и раскрытой ладонью.  
— С ума сошел?! — рыкнул тихо Винсент, но второй рукой повернул электрошокер в сторону убийцы, направил дуло прямо в живот. Одно нажатие на курок, и дротики с проводами вцепятся в кожу. — Я не хотел этого и не просил. Мужики мне не нравятся.  
— Так не считается.  
— Как так? Ты двинулся? Если в жопе мира, значит я огомосячусь? Перестану тащиться от сисек?  
— Нет?  
— Нет! Отвали. Найди кого-нибудь из своего окружения, но я не по этой части, — выдохнул резко Винсент, чувствуя, как ладони потеют, спина покрывается испариной. Рядом было слишком жарко, неловко и страшно. Вдруг решит, что за отказ нужно задушить?  
— Почему пялился тогда? — свел брови вместе триста сорок седьмой, образуя на переносице глубокую морщину. — В душе.  
— Больной? Работа у меня такая.  
— Ладно, — сделал шаг назад узник, напоследок просканировал взглядом Фландера и убирал свою руку.  
Винсент тоже опустил конечность, но палец с пускового крючка не снял, вглядывался настороженно, как зэк шагает в сторону шкафа, берет порошок и к стиральным машинам, засыпает средство в отсек. Он вернулся той же дорогой, поставил объемную коробку на полку и резко сделал выпад в сторону Винсента, зажал его лицо в своих ладонях и приник губами к губам. Фландер выдохнул резко от такой наглости, приоткрыл от удивления рот, чем срочно воспользовались. Триста сорок седьмой смял грубо его рот губами, пощипал сухо, протолкнулся языком, вылизывая изнутри, и первый тихо застонал, словно дорвался до желаемого. Прошло менее десяти секунд, Фландер опомнился и с силой оттолкнул заключенного от себя, от потрясения забыв шандарахнуть шокером. Заключенный покачнулся от тычка, но выстоял на ногах, стоял в ярде, тяжело дыша и сверкая глазами.  
— Прости? — ухмыльнулся зэк, ничуть не выглядел виноватым.  
— Охуел?  
— Немного. Слишком заманчиво оказалось, мне ещё не отказывали.  
— В следующий раз я тебя электрошокером долбану. Не лезь.  
Их разговор нарушил противный скрежет за стеной, будто кто-то по металлу дер когтями. В ушах зазвенело от шума, но он тут же стих, заставляя поморщиться. Винсент обеспокоенно взглянул на заключенного, тот тоже выглядел шокировано. Такого Фландер ещё не слышал в работе механизмов ни разу за восемь месяцев.

***

Звуки повторялись ещё трижды, нервировали ужасно и заставляли ежиться. Но каждый раз они слышались всё дальше и дальше от них, будто первый раз был совсем близко, а четвертый вообще в другом крыле. Всё равно слышались. Триста сорок седьмой угомонился; видимо, тоже неприятно было осознавать, что игры играми, а они не на курорте и даже не на своей планете, где всё было предсказуемо и понятно.  
Винсент пытался через коммуникатор связаться с Вилом, даже махал ему в мелкий глазок камеры, но тот на связь не выходил; видимо, занимался своими делами и не перся от просмотра видеокамер. Всё равно в коридоре с одиночками сейчас Джек, и его подопечный на сегодня — зэк.  
С работой справились только через четыре часа, узник уже порядочно устал, сильнее подволакивал ногу и хмурился, вскидывал голову и пытался расслышать ещё странный скрежещущий звук. Теперь он не слышался, уже час как наступила относительная и привычная тишина тюрьмы.  
— Зайдем к медику, лазарет по пути и в этом же крыле, — нарушил молчание Фландер, впервые за четыре часа сказал длинную фразу, до этого ограничивался лишь стандартным: «Принеси-положи-сюда-поставь».  
— Хорошо. — Хрипло и устало, ещё больше даже на лицо осунулся, словно и не он приставал к Винсенту.  
Стопки белья заключенный складывал прямо на стиральные машины, каждый вид одежды отдельно и ровно, будто целыми днями таким занимался. Аккуратист хренов. Винсент не мог принять его приставания к себе, было неловко и дико от такого внимания. Губы всё ещё жгло от короткого поцелуя, в ушах слышался отчаянный и страстный стон триста сорок седьмого, и ощущался его вкус во рту. Подлец, ещё и зубы почистил, перед тем как полезть с языком, готовился у себя в камере. Фландер разозлился от своих мыслей, накрутил себя уже порядочно, открыл дверь ногой и пропустил зэка вперед, умышленно сильно ткнув в плечо дулом шокера. Узник покачнулся, но устоял на ногах. Даже не обернулся, принимал злость Винсента и не реагировал. Не терпелось узнать о странном звуке, и слышал ли его кто-то ещё кроме них?  
Они прошли по коридору в сторону камер для заключенных, открыли пару кодовых замков и зашли в светлое помещение лазарета. Доктор Фил Морис был на месте, сидел в своем маленьком кабинете за столом, старательно тыкал в планшет и никак не реагировал на посетителей. Пришлось громко кашлянуть, привлекая внимание.  
— Фил, посмотри его ногу, — не выдержал Винсент.  
— О, прости, мне срочно нужно указать количество медикаментов и заказать ещё с Земли. — Морис лишь на мгновение оторвался от монитора, взглянул на пришедших и тут же уткнулся обратно; уже пролистывая, что-то добавил: — Там в шкафу анальгетик, вколи его заключенному в мышцу.  
— С тебя причитается, Фил. — Фландер, не теряя из виду зэка, прошел влево к высокому шкафу с прозрачной дверью, открыл дверцу, забрал с полки обезболивающее и запечатанный шприц одной рукой. Вторая по привычке была на электрошокере, хотя применять его сейчас, скорее всего, не придется. Триста сорок седьмой еле стоял на ногах, покачивался из стороны в сторону, грозясь упасть. — Где перчатки, Фил?  
Морис не ответил, на ощупь открыл ящик стола и положил на столешницу пухлую упаковку стерильных перчаток. Винсент всковырнул упаковку и вытянул одну пару, с подозрением смотрел на зэка, когда отнимал руку от оружия.  
— Без глупостей, Джим, — имя вырвалось само собой, сказывалось подробное изучения его дела и последние сутки с ним. Винсент больно прикусил себе язык одновременно с вздернутыми бровями триста сорок седьмого. Фил, о чудеса, даже не обратил на это внимания, сильно занятый своим делом. — Ложись на кушетку.  
Заключенный послушался, вздернул уголок рта в улыбке, словно понимающе. Кушетка располагалась напротив стола доктора и была огорожена полупрозрачной ширмой. Заключенный зашел за ширму, оставаясь в поле зрения Винсента, но скрытый от Фила, приспустил штаны под ягодицы и, развернувшись к Фландеру спиной, опираясь на колени, опустился на лежак, прогибаясь в пояснице и отрывая на обозрение темную расселину между ягодиц. Винсент гулко сглотнул, но глаз не отвел. Зашел следом и уже на маленьком столике возле кушетки натянул перчатки на руки, предварительно сдвинув шокер за спину, откупорил шприц и лекарство.  
Пальцы подрагивали, и всё тело было словно наэлектризованное, било странное предчувствие, и всё нутро скручивало от непонятного предвкушения. Винсенту стало интересно, словно поцелуй случился триггером и запустил неведомую реакцию. Зэк становился человечнее в его глазах, сбил все настройки типичных убийц, сидящих в их тюрьме. Игла в мышцу вошла легко, вызывая лишь мимолетное сокращение мышц округлой ягодицы. Триста сорок седьмой выдохнул шумно себе в изгиб локтя, смирно ожидал, пока Винсент введет лекарство.  
Фландер попрощался с Филом мимоходом, взял с него обещание осмотреть рану узника вечером, оставил ему бардак на стерильной поверхности столика и, прихватив с собой смирного зэка, вышел в длинный коридор. Через три закодированных двери они добрались до пункта видеонаблюдения, но Фландер решил сначала завести заключенного в свою камеру, а потом решить вопрос скрежета. У Фила он ничего не спросил, подумал, что тот и сам бы всё сказал. Поэтому решил лишний раз не отвлекать.  
Впереди оставался последний коридор перед глухой дверью, которая вела в помещение с одиночными камерами. Скрежет повторился на этот раз совсем рядом, отчетливо и очень громко, звуком заложило уши, и Фландер инстинктивно зажмурился. Триста сорок седьмой вжал голову в плечи, тоже слышал же, шел впереди. Винсент поспешил к двери, почти ровняясь с узником и подталкивая того в спину сильнее, заставляя быстрее переставлять ноги и первому открыть дверь.  
Сначала Фландер даже не понял, что произошло. Он отвлекся взглядом на хромую ногу триста сорок седьмого и, подняв глаза, увидел Джека в самом конце коридора и заключенного со шваброй. Они тоже слышали звук и кривились, зэки в камерах гомонили и зажимали уши. А потом для Винсента время остановилось, как и он в проеме открытой двери и с рукой, сжимающей плечо триста сорок седьмого. Позади Джека треснула стена, словно фольга, а за ней увиделось копошение и длинные черные трубы с крючками. Охранник еще не успел развернуться полностью, когда из проема высунулась огромная голова животного или насекомого в тысячу раз увеличенного и желваками откусила Джеку голову. Брызнула кровь на решетки пустующих камер, на чистый вымытый пол и на зэка со шваброй, застывшего от страха. Тело Джека осело бесполезным мешком вниз, растекаясь бурой жидкостью из раны в шее и конвульсивно дергаясь.  
Сирена взвыла резко, врезалась в шокированный мозг визгом, и Винсент чудом отреагировал быстро, ухватил своего узника за ворот и втянул его обратно в коридор. Женский голос спокойным тоном говорил по кругу одну фразу, а лампочки мигали красным: «Разгерметизация тюремного корпуса». За дверью слышались отчаянные крики, жуткий скрежет кореженного металла и свистящий воздух, стремительно уходящий из помещения. Последнее, что увидел Винсент, был огромный скорпион, который стремительно влез в разорванную брешь и теперь передвигался по коридору к камерам с узниками, цепляясь своими огромными шипастыми лапами за решетки, раздавливая мертвые тела обезглавленного охранника и убитого жалом в живот зэка. Их отрезала от ужаса толстая металлическая стена, оставляя за собой девять заключенных и страшного монстра.  
Винсент на чистом адреналине волок за собой триста сорок седьмого к комнате видеонаблюдения, пытаясь игнорировать сирену. Когда он ворвался к Вилу, тот сидел на скрипящем стуле с бледным лицом и вытаращенными глазами, крепко сжимал подлокотники кресла побелевшими пальцами. На экранах скорпион вскрывал решетки одиночек своими толстыми клешнями и ел уже мертвых от удушья зэков своим ртом, проталкивая оторванную плоть хелицерами.  
С момента нападения прошло две минуты.

***

— Уматываем, Вил! Твою мать, открывай ангар, грузимся в спасательный корабль и уматываем! — Винсента трясло, он хрипел, но не мог как следует закричать. Триста сорок седьмой сполз по стенке, прижал колени к груди и тихо сидел, почти не привлекал внимание, если бы не судорожные вдохи. Паника. Лампы продолжали мигать красным во всех помещениях, добавляя жути в происходящее, но голос стих, как только толстая стена отрубила корпус.  
— Нужно разрешение с Земли, только у них аварийные коды, — пролепетал белыми как мел губами Вил, старался не смотреть на мониторы. — Час на обработку протокола.  
— Чего ты ждешь? — приблизился к нему Фландер, навис всем своим немаленьким ростом. — Эта тварь скоро и перегородку вскроет, ей плевать на толщину в два метра. Почему ты ничего не предпринял, когда начался скрежет?  
— Я думал вентиляция…  
— Пиздец ты, Вил! Какая в жопу вентиляция? Я новый здесь, но ни разу ещё таких звуков не слышал! — гаркнул Винсент, упираясь руками в подлокотники кресла, рядом с руками босса и извергал ему слова в бледное лицо. Плевать, теперь плевать на ранг, должность и службу. Убраться с этой планеты и пусть ученые разбираются с этой махиной.  
Хлопнула дверь, и в небольшое помещение вошел Лервой, Сандерс и ещё три охранника, Фландер не увидел толком кто, Пит загородил всех широкой спиной. Винсент понял, что все уже на ушах, и в коридоре собрались почти все сотрудники их тюрьмы.  
— Подробности! — перешел сразу к делу Лервой, просканировал пространство внимательным взглядом.  
— А ты сам посмотри, — предложил Винсент, отступая в сторону и кивая головой на мониторы. — Монстр-переросток дошел до пятой камеры, скоро и до перегородки доберется, и кто знает, за сколько он с ней справиться.  
Лервой прокрутил внимательно запись, ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице, и развернулся он уже к охранникам с решимостью в глазах.  
— Отправим запрос на открытие ангара с кораблем, дождемся код и улетаем. Сколько у нас человек? — Он уставился на Вила, но тот смотрел вперед себя отсутствующим взглядом. — Вил, сука! Соберись!  
— П-п-пятнадцать… Вроде, — стал заикаться босс.  
— Я думаю, шестнадцать, — встрял в разговор Винсент, мысленно произвел подсчет в своей голове. — Четырнадцать охранников, один заключенный и медик. Джек… Ну, ты видел…  
— Видел, — согласился Пит. — Количество усложняет ситуацию.  
— Чем же?  
— В космолете тринадцать капсул для криосна, остальным троим, придется год прожить на корабле без анабиоза.  
— Бросим жребий? — уточнил Том, стоял рядом и впитывал информацию.  
— Сначала запрос на Землю, потому что эта тварь рядом уже, — распорядился Лервой и двинул носком ботинка по скрипучему креслу с Вилом. — Давай, делай свое дело, босс.


	3. Бессонные звезды

Последний час растянулся расплавленной резиной на солнце. Охранники нервничали, топтались неподалеку от комнаты видеонаблюдения, некоторые рванули собирать вещички. Вил отправил запрос, оставалось лишь ждать. Ждать и верить в чудо, что монстр насытился пойманными жертвами и пока не станет лезть дальше. Когда он вскрыл первую камеру, ближайшую к толстой перегородке, скорпион заполз в разорванную дыру металла, скрываясь там, откуда пришел, и пока не высовывался.  
На Винсента напала неизвестная решимость, он дернул с собой Тома и своего заключенного, подбил их сходить вместе в пищеблок и забрать оставшуюся белковую пасту, неизвестно, сколько троим из их невольной команды придется болтаться в открытом космосе. Хорошо, если всё пойдет по плану, и год окажется годом, и они нигде не затормозят.  
Тележки для развоза брикетов с едой заключенным стояли в столовой, были достаточно глубокими, чтобы вместить в себя большое количество упаковок. Они вскрыли автомат и перегружали еду в решетчатые корзины на колесиках. Винсент опять вспомнил Землю и супермаркеты, в которых были подобные тележки, но поменьше. Триста сорок седьмой молчал, послушно перекладывал брикеты вместе с охранниками, и было похоже на то, что паника отошла на второй план, оставила только нервную трясучку. Фландер заткнуться не мог, его било откатом от адреналина и шока, он весь час озирался по сторонам и прислушивался, словно и в «ножке буквы Т» сейчас покажется скорпион-переросток и вскроет им череп своими клешнями. Перед глазами стаяло ошарашенное лицо зэка, который мыл пол, и обезглавленный напарник. Звуков не было, сирена не выла, лишь свет продолжал мигать красным, напоминал об угрозе и красной луже на полу в перекрытом коридоре.  
— Что это, как думаешь, Том? — выспрашивал он напарника и друга, надеялся на его поддержку, пытался вытолкнуть страшные образы из головы болтовней.  
— А ты что видел? Думать тут нечего — мутант, — пожал плечами Том и вскрыл ещё один отсек с пастой. — Раньше Венера была подобной Земли, со своими животными и насекомыми, океанами и радушной атмосферой. Возможно, после того как она превратилась в ад, частично экосистема выжила. Вот её экземпляр.  
— Почему его раньше никто не видел? Они же бурили и строили, копали огромный бункер. Почему он вылез сейчас? — Винсента коротило, он вроде и сам подозревал ответы на свои же вопросы, но хотел удостовериться, что думает в правильном русле.  
— Возможно, тогда мы его пугали, а сейчас уже нет. Меньше шума стало.  
— Кто останется не спящим на корабле? — спросил Винсент, сменил тему, ведь беспокоился всерьез этим вопросом, жребий — не очень хороший способ лететь с охранниками, которые относятся к тебе недружелюбно. На этой планете у каждого свои заскоки, но площадь большая и смены способствовали разграниченному пространству.  
— Я понял, на что ты намекаешь. — Том посмотрел на Фландера внимательно, хотел разглядеть в нем уверенность в своем ещё не сформировавшемся решении. — Вопрос в том, сможешь ли ты прожить год на корабле с одними и теми же людьми и не сойти с ума?  
— Смотря, какие люди попадутся.  
— Я понял, к чему ты клонишь. Можем не тянуть жребий, сами вызовемся. Всё же лучше, чем с Вилом, который ебаться любит больше, чем жить, — подытожил Том, бросил небрежно последний паек из кассеты в тележку. — Что скажешь?  
— Джима с собой возьмем? — замялся Винсент.  
— Это ещё кто? — удивился Том. Заключенный рядом поднял голову и неловко улыбнулся. — А, триста сорок седьмой, что ли?  
— Он, — кивнул головой Фландер. — Джим Хенрик.  
— Буйный? — спросил Сандерс у Винсента, переводя взгляд на зэка. — Хочется убивать?  
— Я не виновен, — с нажимом повторил Джим свои же слова, сказанные в душевой и в прачечной. — Не буду буйствовать.  
— Хотя почему я спрашиваю? — пожал плечами Том. — Всё равно тебе не разрешат погрузиться в криосон, хорошо, если бы разрешили вообще на корабль сесть.  
— Чего?! — вытаращил глаза узник. — А что, бросить меня здесь подыхать?  
— А почему бы и нет. Лервой умный чувак, может не пойти на риск быть умерщвлённым во сне. Или ты думаешь, он захочет не проснуться через год? Ты сам пораскинь мозгами. — Сандерс отвернулся и ковырял уже автомат с напитками, добывая сухой кофе и чай в контейнерах. — Ты сейчас угроза для будущего экипажа корабля.  
— Не кипятись, Том, — встрял Фландер, почему-то обеспокоился за Джима, хотя и сам говорил недавно, что они друг другу никто. — Поручимся за него. Мы же не твари, пусть судят на Земле повторно. Я не оставлю чувака.  
— А говорил… — начал Том.  
— Я знаю, что я кому говорил. Не из-за этого, — перебил Винсент, предчувствуя, что Сандерс начнет опять ворошить его гетеросексуальность и принципы нерушимые. Правда, не из-за этого. Просто хотел быть выше убийц, не оставлять на смерть людей. — Согласен, Том?  
— Ладно, — легко согласился тот, уступил другу. Винсент не сдержал облегченного выдоха. — Только ты подумай дважды, прежде чем нарушишь данное себе обещание.  
— Какое обещание? — посмотрел на Винсента Джим, сжимая в руках переданный ему брикет на погрузку в тачку, Фландер не мог победить последнюю кассету.  
— Заткнись, — сказали Том и Винсент хором, не сговариваясь. Нервный смех был слишком скрипучим.

***

«До эвакуации двадцать минут. Просьба сотрудникам пройти в ангар. Старт через двадцать минут».  
Женский голос застал их уже возле огромных ворот, ведущих к кораблю, начиная обратный отсчет. Охранники собрали свои вещи в сумки и рюкзаки, словно в отпуск собрались, и теперь толпились в широком коридоре, ожидая пока ворота ангара поднимутся. Фландер, Сандерс и Хенрик толкали по две тележки с едой, уже договорились с Лервоем об их бодрствовании во время всего полета. Тот задумчиво пожевал губу, скрестил руки на груди и уставился в потолок камеры видеонаблюдения, словно он мог ему подсказать решение. Но через пару долгих минут кивнул, взял обещание следить за узником. Всё-таки человечность в нем была. Возможно, даже больше чем у их начальника Вила, который вскинулся изначально, попытался отказаться от идеи забрать всех.  
— Если уж на то пошло, то логичнее зэка уложить в капсулу и погрузить в сон, чтобы он не нуждался в постоянном контроле, — прогудел возмущенно Вил, выпучивая глаза на подчиненных. — Почему не так?  
— Ты, наверное, проебал инструкцию по пути к обучению аварийной ситуации на тюрьме. Или думал, что момент не наступит? — гневно спросил его Лервой, знал об уставе и правилах побольше их всех. — А кодирование капсулы? Только сотрудники имеют право покинуть планету на спасательной шлюпке. За зэками прилетел бы отдельный конвоирующий корабль, если осталось бы что спасать и кого. Заключенные — смертники, о них никто не переживал, когда программировал модуль.  
— В кого ж ты такой умный, сука? — проскрипел Вил.  
— В мать, — не стал хитрить Пит. — Отец амбалом был.  
— Да ты взял лучшие качества у обоих, — съязвил Вил, досадливо махнул рукой на троицу добровольцев. — Без глупостей, я всё узнаю. И Земля узнает, если будет диверсия.  
— Ты в своем уме? Они быстрее себя убьют, чем спящих. Капсулы прочные и кодированные, только за неделю до высадки откроются. Возиться долго, чтобы вскрыть. И в кого ж ты такой тупой? — Пит не скрывал своего раздражения, а Фландеру надоело их выяснения отношений. Он с коллегами по несчастью тихо вышли из комнаты, прикрывая дверь, услышали лишь напоследок гневное от Вила:  
— Завали ебало, Лервой, как ты мне надоел!..  
Темно-коричневые ворота со скрежетом заехали наверх, открывая любопытным взглядам охранников просторное и гигантское по размерам помещение. Посреди ангара возвышался огромный космолет, потолка видно не было, он чернел пустым пространством вверху, и только оставалось догадываться, насколько он высокий. Корабль был стандартной эвакуационной шлюпкой, на тринадцать криокамер, жилым сектором на пять кают, столовой, парой душевых совмещенным с санузлом и одним хозяйственным блоком, который хранил в себе личные вещи команды, сменное белье и одежду, по мелочи имелись припасы бытовой химии, но в маленьком количестве. Медик оказался практичным и предусмотрительным, упаковал в небольшие прозрачные коробки медикаменты и перевязочный материал, распихивал теперь всё это добро в пустые отсеки камер хранения для личных вещей. Вся команда наперебой делилась информацией с Фландером и Сандерсом, какие вещи можно трогать, какие нельзя под угрозой смерти после их пробуждения. Доктор Фил указал, где спрятал медикаменты, пообещал перед криосном показать, как перевязывать и чистить рану Джиму.  
Всё делалось в убыстренном темпе и спешке, сотрудники переживали теперь не только о странном монстре, который затаился, так и не вылез из своей норы, а ещё и о благополучном старте, приближающемся с неумолимой скоростью. Космолёт был автопилотированным с Земли, с уже имеющимися координатами. Винсент обрадовался этому факту, потому что пилота в их команде не наблюдалось.  
«До старта осталось — пять минут».  
Охранники, сложившие свои пожитки в отсеки, разместив продовольственные припасы в небольшой кухонной зоне в столовой, поспешили занять кресла в носовой части корабля. На удивление всего экипажа, кресел было двадцать, в четыре ряда, по пять в каждом. Винсент расположился со своей троицей в самом конце, пристегнулся тщательно и встретился взглядом с Томом, обеспокоенным и уже не таким решительным, как раньше. Всё-таки пространства на целый год было маловато, им часто придется пересекаться друг с другом, уверенность в придуманной авантюре таяла. Джим был спокойнее, вертел башкой по сторонам с любопытством, сканировал пространство. Фландер задумался на миг, а вдруг он правда серийный убийца и просто соврал, чтобы втереться в доверие? После старта и усыпленных охранников он перережет им с Томом глотки во сне и будет сам наслаждаться полетом. Хоть Лервой и сказал, что капсулы вскрыть тяжело, целый год на ковыряния у него будет.  
Винсент качнул головой, отгоняя непрошенные, странные мысли, пытался абстрагироваться и не надумывать. Они с Томом вместе, и они справятся. Даже если виновен, то всё равно человек. В такой ситуации бросать не хотелось.  
Щиток, закрывавший смотровое стекло корабля, медленно поднялся вверх, приборная панель засверкала лампочками, на плоском мониторе пронеслась строка загрузки, двигатели натужно скрипнули и передали вибрацию на весь космолёт, разгоняясь на необходимые для старта обороты. Винсент сжал подлокотники кресла побелевшими пальцами, зажмурился на одно мгновение. Постарался замедлить дыхание, не впадать в шоковое состояние.  
«До старта осталась — одна минута», — пропел женский голос, и корабль ощутимо содрогнулся от закрывающихся массивных дверей-люка. Всё завибрировало сильнее, передалось дрожью через кресло в тело. Фландеру на миг показалось, что они не взлетят, что двигатель сейчас откажет и они застрянут на планете, пока их не сожрёт хищная фауна.  
«До старта — десять, девять, восемь…»  
Фландер увидел, как открываются огромные ворота, скрывающие за собой широкий и внушительный эскалатор на поверхность. Женский голос досчитал до одного, и двигатели загудели сильнее, тело вжало в сидение перегрузкой, и корабль вплыл на металлическую поверхность подъемника. Он парил прямо в лифте, поддерживаемый гравитационными двигателями. Винсент вспоминал, кому можно помолиться, таращился перед собой на короткостриженые затылки охранников и выше них, на мелькающие в неоново синем свете космолета бетонные стены и толстые трубы-провода, тянущиеся вдоль серых поверхностей. В какой-то момент, Винсент даже не успел сообразить толком когда, Джим крепко схватил его тыльную сторону ладони, прижимая руку к подлокотнику мертвой хваткой. Фландер не одернулся, повернул с трудом голову в сторону перепуганного зэка, но промолчал, позволил тому мимолетную слабость.  
Подъем, казалось, не закончиться никогда. Скорость эскалатора увеличивалась, перегрузка усиливалась, и мышцы начинали ныть от напряжения. Фландер потерялся во времени, думал, прошел час, хотя на самом деле только пара минут. Спина покрылась испариной, и ознобом пробило всё тело, когда они вырвались из бетонной коробки на поверхность. На их стороне был день, судя по пищащим мониторам, самая жаркая его часть. Через широкое стекло было видно тусклое солнце, которое не пропускало свет сквозь плотные серные облака, что не помешало светилу нагреть планету до плюс четыреста шестидесяти четырех градусов. Если бы крепость и специально разработанный сплав стекла не спасали экипаж от жара, то в этом корыте могли оказаться шестнадцать обгорелых трупов. Внизу стала видна другая картина, которая заставила поежиться ещё больше, волоски на голове встать дыбом и сильнее вжаться в свое сидение.  
Планету, высушенную и жёлтую, покрывали камни-пласты, даже на горы не похожие, просто наслоенные каменистые пластины, чередующиеся с темными проемами, бездействующими в этой стороне вулканами и мелкими лавовыми озёрами. К их бункеру, копошась черной кашей, лезли из всех щелей между скал, не обращая внимания на горячие лужи лавы, черные гигантские скорпионы. Над поверхностью космолёт поднялся только на пару метров, и Винсенту казалось, что вот-вот чёрное мутировавшее насекомое заденет обшивку их корабля и вспорет её своим жалом или огромной клешней, а потом сожрет легко пойманную добычу, сваренную заживо на палящем солнце до нужной консистенции.  
Однако мутанты почему-то не спешили нападать, темным потоком хлынули в открывшийся тюремный вход, сталкивались своими шипастыми конечностями и наползали один на одного. Не успели, как следует изучить людей, первый монстр просто удачно попал и поживился легкодоступным мясом. Стратегию скорпионы, на момент их побега, не выработали. Через несколько секунд, растянувшихся по ощущениям в часы, космолёт набрал достаточную высоту и стал сильнее разгоняться, минуя серные облака, вырывался из атмосферы Венеры. Дальше, к звёздам.

***

— Укладываемся спать, господа. Все почистили зубы? — Между капсулами ходил Лервой, важно рассматривал предстоящую кровать на ближайший год. Вил решил не лезть на рожон и передал бразды правления сильнейшему. — Распихивайте свои тушки по капсулам и будем молиться всем богам, что эти трое выживут и не сделают нам сюрприз в виде гниющей плоти к окончанию нашего путешествия.  
— Не переживай, Пит. Главное, чтобы тебя кошмары не мучили, — улыбнулся грустно Том, тоже надеялся на сохранение здоровья и здравого смысла.  
— Да это вы переживайте. Меня сейчас накачает наркотой на год вперёд, и у меня будут яркие и радужные сны.  
Охранники переговаривались и галдели, влезали в свои капсулы, нервничая. Они покинули планету уже час назад, теперь в широком окне на капитанском мостике проглядывались лишь яркие звёзды на фоне чернильного неба. Винсент смеялся про себя от подобной романтики: шестнадцать мужиков и космос. Что может быть лучше аромата пота, носков и немытых тел. Он надеялся принять душ, когда все улягутся, смыть с себя страх планеты, настроиться, наконец, на нужный лад и приготовиться к долгому путешествию.  
Фил затащил Винсента и Джима в узкое ответвление в хозяйственной комнате, где друг напротив друга стояли белые пластиковые лавки, умыкнул из ячейки пластиковый бокс с перевязочным материалом и со второго контейнера мимоходом захватил анальгетик и новый шприц.  
— Учись, я буду смотреть и подсказывать, а ты делать. — Морис подтолкнул заключенного на лавку, вынуждая лечь на живот, и закатал просторную штанину несменного тюремного комбинезона. Через бинт проступило кровавое пятно, повязка истерлась в пыльный серый цвет по краям. Всё-таки раньше нужно было заняться этим вопросом.  
— Рассказывай, — согласился Винсент, натянул на руки одноразовые стерильные перчатки, надеясь, что несильно запачкал их своими немытыми руками. Почему-то и сейчас экипаж нервно торопился улечься по своим капсулам и не смотреть друг другу в глаза, боялись вспоминать жуть инопланетную. Может, надеялись забыться спасительным сном.  
— Я ещё не снимал швы, сейчас снимем, будешь менять повязку по мере надобности, но не реже одного раза в день. Сбрызнешь антисептиком, удалишь остатки крови и опять под тканевую салфетку. Обезболивающее сегодня последний раз дадим, если сильно будет болеть, уколешь ещё, но пусть перетерпит, если боль не значительная. Поняли?  
— Хорошо. — Винсент оторвал хирургический пластырь и снял повязку, вся рана была истыкана мелкими швами, связанными черными нитками через небольшие промежутки. — Сейчас что?  
— Вот пинцет и ножницы. — Фил вручил ему инструмент, Джим поерзал на лавке, пытаясь разглядеть происходящее. Доктор заметил его метания, ухмыльнулся. — Не двигайся, а то ткнет новую ваву.  
Винсент ничего не ответил, Джим угомонился, перестал выглядывать. Фландер по указанию доктора разрезал маленькими ножничками швы и вытаскивал нитки с мелкими узелками пинцетом. Рана стянулась краями и теперь вокруг неё были маленькие точки от выдернутых швов. Он распылил антисептик на покрасневшую плоть, обтер ватным тампоном вокруг раны кровь и прикрыл тканевой салфеткой, фиксируя края хирургическим пластырем.  
— Пусть пока не мочит рану, не то разойдется. Сутки точно под воду нельзя, обмотаешь пленкой или выставишь из душа, — распорядился Фил. — Коли теперь анальгетик и убирай в контейнер для мусора использованное, за год дохлятиной точно вонять будет, если утилизацию правильную игнорировать.  
— Ладно, укол я уже умею делать, — буркнул Винсент, дождался, пока Джим оголит ягодицу и всадил тому набранное в шприц лекарство. — Мы тебя разбудим, если будут вопросы.  
— Очень смешно, — хохотнул невесело Морис, убрал чистый материал обратно в контейнер и вернул на полку. — Я надеюсь, проснусь только через год.  
— Аминь.

***

Винсент рассматривал приборную панель космолета, которая мигала ему в ответ молчаливо, а в окне плыл бескрайний космос. Залюбоваться бы красотой пространства, наполненного яркими звездами, но угнетало не радужное будущее, ощущение закупоренной в вакууме консервной банки и боязнь сгинуть в космосе бесследно. Фландера не покидал ужас, он думал, что спит на Венере, через час его смена, и он вот-вот проснется, смахнет морок, дослужит год и свалит на Землю нормально в отпуск, в безопасной капсуле и без преследующего по пятам страха.  
Джим сидел в одном из кресел, наблюдал за рефлексированием Фландера и молчал. Обычно первый же начинал лезть с беседами, теперь было непривычно видеть его таким. Тоже пошатнулся нервами, пережил стресс и закрылся в себе. Том первым пошел в душ, когда они распределили между собой каюты, почему-то оставили по одной свободной комнате между тремя занятыми. Личное пространство чтили и хотели уединения, не иначе, странно, что в ряд не поселились. Винсенту хотелось тоже в душ и спать, но он понимал, что с Томом оставался неоговоренный вопрос. Как им охранять зэка, какой график составить, и стоит ли вообще тому доверять? Может, просто достаточно будет оставить его с кем-то из них и не ходить за ним по пятам? Возможно, нужно следить тщательнее.  
Винсент и не заметил, как остановился взглядом на Джиме, бездумно всматривался в красивое лицо и переминался с ноги на ногу, теряясь в раздумьях.  
— Спросить что хочешь? — не выдержал заключенный, тоже смотрел на охранника, но с живым интересом. — Пристально так смотришь.  
— Хочу, — ответил на автомате Винсент и решил уточнить, заметив вздернутую насмешливо бровь Джима. — Спросить хочу. Ты гей или из корыстных соображений ко мне подкатывал?  
— Задел всё же?  
— Нет. Интерес и не более.  
— Гей. Но это уже не просто любопытство, я сломал твой барьер, — хмыкнул Джим, сверкал ямочками на щеках в полуулыбке. Красивый, и правда, правильные черты лица, смазливый европеец с карими глазами.  
— Что ты несешь?!  
— Что вижу. Скоро сам придешь, — пожал плечом узник. — Не спрашивал бы ты о таких вещах. Спросил бы о прошлом или о состоянии ноги, но не об ориентации.  
— В любом случае, у меня на тебя не встанет, — постарался невозмутимо произнести Винсент, но сам уже слабо верил в это. Было что-то в этом подлеце цепляющее. Или восемь месяцев с плюсом давали о себе знать. — Не льсти себе.  
— Пари? — Да как он так может выглядеть: и нагло, и насмешливо, и так ранимо? Как милая плюшевая игрушка, а не убийца пятнадцати девушек.  
— Нет, ещё чего.  
— Ладно, — легко соскочил с темы Джим, показательно осмотрел свои ногти. — Кто из вас будет первым дежурить?  
— Я. — Том как раз вошел в носовую часть космолета через открывшийся круглый шлюз, вытираясь на ходу белым полотенцем. Свою униформу он сменил на серый спортивный костюм и теперь больше смахивал на заключенного, чем на охранника. — Винсент на смене был, а моя — и так ночная по графику.  
— Спасибо, Том, — облегченно выдохнул Фландер, уже и конечности плохо ощущались. — Я в душ и спать.  
— Давай. Я потом Джима отведу, когда ты помоешься. — Сандерс был невозмутим и, видимо, не слышал их разговор, вовремя они закончили обсуждение. Перед товарищем краснеть не хотелось.  
Винсент вышел из приборного отсека, даже не взглянув на Джима, хотя лопатками ощущал провожающий взгляд. В душевой была установлена система мелкокапельного распрыскивания воды с целью экономии. Фландер старательно мылил мышцы, подставлял под рассекатели, которыми была утыкана вся передняя панель бокса. Смыв с себя пот и грязь, Винсент почувствовал себя гораздо лучше и с надеждой на крепкий сон, вытираясь на ходу таким же белым полотенцем, как и Том, направился в свою каюту.  
Комната была простой, но с удобной полуторной кроватью и хорошим качественным бельем. Фландер поблагодарил за это начальство, которое отправило их на планету жариться, что хоть при спасении выспишься нормально. Всё равно Винсент недоумевал, кто проектировал этот космолет и с какой целью оставил семь лишних кресел на корме, пять удобных кают и столовую на двадцать мест. Инженер либо плохо с математикой дружил, либо все-таки предполагалась эвакуация людей большего количества. Эти вопросы пока оставались без ответа.  
После душа Винсент думал, что уснет, как умрет, но спасительного забвения не случалось, и он прокрутился в своей койке полночи, пытаясь погрузиться в сон. Под утро ему уже мельком мерещились скорпионы-мутанты, которые тянули к нему свои толстые черные клешни, а Джим размахивал цветастыми шортами, которые ранее привиделись ему в предыдущем сне, отгонял мутировавших паукообразных. Потом сон сменился, и он оказался посреди каменистой пустыни Венеры, стоял голыми ступнями прямо в лавовой луже и самозабвенно целовался с Джимом. Тот выстанывал ему в рот и прикусывал зубами губы, но не трогал руками, опустил свои конечности по швам и только лицом тянулся. На очередном таком сладком стоне заключенного Винсент резко проснулся и сел на кровати. Эрегированный член встопорщил трусы и приподнял жаркое одеяло. Кроме стекавшего по спине пота от жары, Фландер ощущал стыд.

***

Утро оказалось совсем недобрым, вместо отдыха Винсент проснулся ещё более подавленным и помятым. Голова болела, а мышцы слабо ныли, помнили вчерашнюю перегрузку при взлете. Он отжался от пола раз пятьдесят, поприседал как следует, сбиваясь уже с подсчета и разгоняя ломоту в теле. Ему даже в контракте приписали частые спортивные нагрузки — когда летишь на чужую планету охранять зэков, лучше быть выносливее и сильнее. Да и спорт лучше, чем утренняя дрочка на мужика из сна, он старательно игнорировал проблему, уперся намертво, цеплялся за свои принципы до последнего. Умывшись и протерев себя влажным полотенцем, переоделся в гражданскую одежду: простые синие джинсы и черная футболка. Винсент вышел из комнаты и направился в столовую, надеялся, что кофе у него ещё будет. Может, по истечении года, когда лимит напитка исчерпается, ему придется перебиваться простой водой.  
На небольшой кухне был Том, он доставал из металлической ячейки, имитировавшей шкаф, три брикета с белковой пастой. Уже загрузил в небольшой кофейный аппарат кассеты с кофе, который исправно гудел и наполнял пространство бодрящими ароматами. Если закрыть на секунду глаза, то можно представить свою квартиру на Земле в Манхеттене, третий этаж, просторный лофт…  
— Джим ещё спит, я поем и тоже лягу, — не оборачиваясь, сказал Том, услышал, как подошел Винсент.  
— Хорошо. Проблем никаких?  
— Никаких, Винс. Всё хорошо, но ты всё равно не расслабляйся, всё-таки он убийца. Мы не смахиваем на пьяных дамочек, ну а вдруг? — Том ножом вскрыл плотный пластик брикета, потряс острием перед лицом Фландера. — Я вот о чем толкую, здесь полно таких доступных предметов, Вил теперь даже ни при чем.  
— Я буду следить, — заверил его Винсент, только теперь осознавая масштабы катастрофы.  
— И это… Как бы помягче тебе сказать, но ты не ведись на него. — Сандерс ухватился за плечо Винсента, пристально вглядываясь в его глаза своими светло-голубыми. — Он преступник. Виновен. Понял?  
— Да с чего ты решил?..  
— Переживаю и всё. Друг ты мне или кто. Просто видно, как ты поменял свое мнение касательно его, поверил в невиновность.  
— Всё будет хорошо.  
— Я надеюсь. — Том ещё раз сжал плечо, потряс ободряюще и отошел к длинному столу, уселся на простой белый стул.  
Винсент забрал свою порцию, вынул чашку с кофе из аппарата и уселся напротив. Разговор они закончили так же, как и обрывали переписку. Том устал и не пытался разъяснять что-то, сонно запихивался белком. Через десять минут он встал, бросил упаковку в утилизатор и махнул рукой на прощанье. Кофе Винсент допивал уже сам.

***

Джим в отличие от охранника проснулся в прекрасном расположении духа, сиял и излучал довольство, начинал даже подбешивать слегка. И это и дня толком не прошло, отлично. Винсент уже был готов просить свободное время, поменяться с кем-то криосном или опять оказаться на Венере. С недосыпа ужасные мысли лезли в голову.  
Фландер просматривал новости через инфосеть на личном планшете, благо связь была, только тормозила с обновлением, события были месячной давности. Краем глаза смотрел, как заключенный забирает оставленную ему порцию еды и кофе из автомата, усаживается напротив и ярко улыбается. Словно друзья собрались на завтрак. Скотина.  
— Утро, — поздоровался он уже лицом к лицу, игнорировал злобный взгляд Винсента. — Что снилось?  
Фландер почувствовал, как жар затопил лицо, вспоминая сон с поцелуем. Джим заметил реакцию, за планшетом скрыться плохо получалось, сканировал внимательными глазами, словно игрался. Напрягало такое повышенное внимание к своей персоне, он не то чтобы против всяких шуточек и флирта, но не с мужиком и зэком. Хотя девушки вспоминались уже с трудом, долгое воздержание и изоляция не способствовали поддержанию звания альфа-самца.  
— Неужели я? — улыбнулся Джим, поочередно играл в гляделки с пастой и Винсентом, попытался открыть вакуумированный пакет руками, но не преуспел. — Нож дашь?  
— Возьми, — напрягся Винсент, но виду не подал, на вопрос тоже не ответил. Смотрел внимательно за движениями зэка. Том посеял дельное зерно в голову. Теперь Фландер бесился от странной перемены в своем реагировании на Джима, злился на его манипуляции над собой, пытался контролировать каждое движение.  
— Тебе всё равно придется меня терпеть. — Словно мысли читал. — Вы с Томом и с таким графиком редко будете видеться. Дежурства и всё такое. Словно и не улетали с Венеры. Да?  
— Замолчи и ешь, — огрызнулся Винсент, прибавилось правды в копилке. — Нам, разумеется, нужно поладить, и я люблю тишину.  
— А мне нравятся зеленоглазые брюнеты с полными губами, высокие и подтянутые гетеросексуалы. У тебя есть кто-то на примете? — не переставал Джим. Нарывался?  
— Да перед тобой сидит, только ему не нравятся мужики, потому что он — гетеросексуал, как ты выразился. — Отложил планшет в сторону Винсент, скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула. Пытался не выдавать свою хоть какую-то заинтересованность в этом вопросе. — Так что перестань и ешь.  
Джим улыбнулся, сверкая белыми и ровными зубами — на Венере мало пробыл, ещё с Земли такой ухоженный. Заключенный облокотился на столешницу, протягивая ладони к Фландеру и подаваясь вперед, жарко сказал:  
— Тебе со мной будет очень хорошо. Обещаю. — Его взгляд потемнел, он стал серьезнее. Будто сокровища предлагал. — Соглашайся.  
— Нет. Смирись.  
— И не подумаю. — Упрямо, всё также серьезно. — Я умею ждать.  
Фландер не ответил, уткнулся обратно в свой планшет, пролистывая сводки. Сбежать с корабля хотелось сильнее.


	4. Побежденный Титан

Рана выглядела лучше, рубец всё ещё был покрасневшим, но не разошелся. Перевязка заняла мало времени, от обезболивающего Джим отказался, заверил в улучшающемся самочувствии. Хромать, и правда, стал меньше, нагноение ушло.  
Они сидели в хозяйственном помещении уже после завтрака на третий день. График уже более-менее наладился, и они с Томом привыкали наблюдать за заключенным по очереди, изредка встречались по утрам, делились новостями. Нового пока не было ничего. Винсент сегодня почти забыл о заключенном и необходимой перевязке, отправил бы самого заниматься раной, но место на ноге было неудобным, и требовалась помощь. Человек же он, в самом деле, пришлось идти, очередной раз вскрывать боксы с медикаментами и оказывать услугу.  
— Спасибо, — вежливо поблагодарил Джим, уселся на скамейке, старательно одергивал штанину одолженного спортивного костюма у Тома. Теперь серая футболка и штаны неприлично обтягивали фигуру Джима, потому что он был больше худощавого Сандерса. Винсент мысленно сделал себе в голове пометку, сменить одежду зэка на более подходящую и не такую провокационную. Напряжение последних дней между ним и Джимом было прямо ощутимым. Он, как и обещал, не бросал попыток получить интим от Винсента, пошло шутил, бросался намеками и обещал. Фландер отмахивался от него как мог, старался не зацикливаться, но предложение оказывалось всё более заманчивым с каждым днем, стены космолета давили на голову, и угнетало бездействие.  
— Пожалуйста. — Фландер присел на лавку рядом с Джимом, закрыл пластиковый контейнер, придерживая его у себя на коленях, и хотел уже встать, поставить бокс на место, но на него совсем неожиданно налетел заключенный. Смахнул на пол прозрачную коробку и оседлал колени, крепко сжимая ногами бедра Винсента, одновременно умудряясь обхватить лицо ладонями и впиться в губы поцелуем, толкаясь с рот сразу языком по максимуму и без тормозов.  
Фландер выдохнул через нос, сам удивился своей реакции, но приоткрыл рот, ответил на странные нападки, углубляя поцелуй. Всё уже к тому шло, они сами себя накрутили порядочно грязными разговорами и намеками. «Это физиология», — успокаивал себя Фландер, тут же перечил себе: «Что я делаю, я с ума схожу?». Ничего не значит, замкнутое пространство, не более. В голове был вакуум, под ладонями оказался сильный торс, в пах упирался набухающий член Джима, и собственное тело тоже предавало, отвечало пульсацией. Джим гладил его щеки, ласкал пальцами за ушами, добавляя мурашек по коже. Винсент зарычал в рот зэку, опустил ладони ему на ягодицы и крепко сжал полушария ладонями, придвигая его ближе и вминая пахом в пах, млея от чувства, что не нужно сдерживаться и рассчитывать силу, как с девушкой.  
Заключенный стонал не стесняясь, терся и выгибался, имитировал половой акт через слои одежды, и Фландер не выдержал, зажмурился до темных бликов перед глазами и излился себе прямо в трусы, как в пубертатный период. Дрожью прошило всё тело, мозги вернулись на место, и он с силой оттолкнул от себя Джима, разрывая поцелуй и вскакивая на ноги. Заключенный встал напротив, удержался на ногах, пошатываясь. Винсент тяжело дышал и рассматривал мужчину, хищного, с потемневшим взглядом и припухшими губами. Джим сверкнул глазами Винсенту в пах и заулыбался, заметил расползающееся мокрое пятно на ткани.  
— Ты проиграл, — прохрипел Джим, сжал сквозь ткань спортивных брюк свой всё ещё эрегированный член, поправляя и не решаясь закончить начатое.  
— Больше не повториться, — выдохнул Винсент.  
— О, ещё как повториться, — заверил его Джим, поднял с пола коробку и сам поставил её в отсек для хранения.  
Повторилось, как и пророчил невозможный зэк. Теперь Винсент чувствовал, что выбрал себе особое развлечение и пытался не поддаться искушению сверх меры. Подпускал к себе Джима, они самозабвенно тискались, спускали пар, а потом он прятал глаза, отпрыгивал на почетное расстояние и делал вид, что ничего не произошло. Он не гей, боже упаси. Ему точно не нравятся мужики. Разве что только один.  
— Ненавижу целоваться, — выдохнул Винсент между жаркими столкновениями губами прямо в рот Джиму, который, по всей видимости, очень любил поцелуи. — Как девчонка.  
Джим не ответил, коротко хохотнул и переместился губами на шею, прикусывая бьющуюся жилку, провел по коже языком, запуская возбуждение вдоль позвоночника и заставляя член наливаться кровью. Фландер и не знал о такой эрогенной зоне у себя, сминал футболку пальцами, касался открывающейся упругой кожи живота. Он специально не ходил к Джиму в каюту и не звал к себе, всё происходило спонтанно и чаще всего в хозяйственном помещении, где молчаливые вещи не были свидетелями.  
Сейчас Винсент вжимал Джима прямо в ячейку для хранения бытовых средств, проезжался пахом по стояку, пока так и не сняв штаны. От скуки всё происходило, не иначе, выбора не было. Можно и так себя утешать, всё равно сейчас, лишь бы теснее, быстрее и немедленно. Джим исправил упущение, приспустил штаны себе и расстегнул джинсы Винсенту, выпростал из ширинки вздыбленный член, прижал оба ствола вместе, крепко сжимая ладонью и постепенно наращивая темп.  
Фландер хрипнул, почти вплотную прижался к Джиму, вжимаясь алеющим лицом ему в плечо. Парень, правда, был хорош, ласкал умело и всегда вовремя, предугадывал, изучал новые сладкие точки. Винсент не мог похвастаться тем же, он принимал все ласки самозабвенно, иногда гладил и мял плоть, отвечал на раздражающие поцелуи, от которых пекли губы, оцарапанные щетиной, и никогда не выступал инициатором. Держался до последнего, смеялся над собой, что уже смахивал на робкую девицу. Поделать ничего с собой не мог, только в процессе, как сейчас, мог прижаться, самому втиснуться в разгоряченное тело, теряясь в удовольствии.  
Джим застонал и обильно кончил в кулак, заливая член Винсента спермой и делая скольжение лучше и приятнее. Сдержаться было тяжело, да Фландер и не пытался, словно в марафоне участвовал, стометровка на время и не больше. Чтобы отрицать было удобнее. Он последовал за Джимом спустя пару секунд, выдохнул жарко в подставленную ключицу, хватаясь пальцами за бицепсы.  
— Хочу больше, всего тебя, — прошептал ему на ухо Джим, всё ещё сжимая ладонью обмякающие члены, будто приклеился, не хотел отдавать. — Позволишь, м?  
Винсент дальше дрочки заходить боялся, и так неделя выдалась насыщенной, не хватало ещё растерять последние принципы.  
— Только в твоих снах. — Он оттолкнулся от дверцы ячейки, выскользнул из расслабленного кулака и подтянул джинсы, морщась и застегиваясь. О душе можно было забыть до тех пор, пока не проснется Том. С Джимом он не рисковал идти мыться и оставлять того одного. Вместе тоже не хотел запихиваться в душ, накрутил в своей голове кучу табу.  
— В моих снах уже не раз, — улыбнулся Джим и тоже заправился. — Клинит?  
— Отстань.  
— Огомосячиваешься уже, — сверкнул зубами заключенный, глумился над его строптивостью.  
— Завали.  
— Тебя?  
— Ебало.  
Они замолчали одновременно, сканировали друг друга глазами, пока Джим не разулыбался сильнее и не вышел из комнаты. Фландеру пришлось последовать за ним, не упускать же его из виду.

***

Сегодня с утра Том был слишком сосредоточенным, не спешил свалить выспаться, в столовой дожидался Винсента. По его лицу Фландер начал подозревать, что случилось что-то плохое. Подумал изначально, что тот узнал о них с Джимом, который к слову ещё спал, был совой, и ранний подъем за ним не замечался, но тут же отмел это предположение. Дело было серьезнее, судя по выражению лица охранника.  
— Садись, Винс, потолковать нужно. — Сандерс махнул рукой на стул напротив, несмотря на ночное дежурство, выглядел взбудораженным и нервным, сжимал с силой свою чашку с кофе. Он дождался, пока Винсент усядется. — Ты что-нибудь знаешь о космонавтике и астрономии? Хотя бы школьный курс?  
— Лишь обычные вещи, количество планет, нашу галактику, в общих чертах о гиперпрыжке, — пожал плечами Фландер, внутри закручивалось странное предчувствие. — Случилось что?  
— Угу. Короче. У меня брат работает в НАСА, там почти вся информация секретная, но иногда он делился некоторыми мелочами, которые не рассекречивали стратегические данные. — Он прокашлялся, глотнул кофе, скрываясь на миг за чашкой. — Так вот. Я к чему. Ночью была странная аномалия, сначала подумал я. Как будто были радужные вспышки, красиво так, словно северное сияние и в то же время радужнее, но корабль не зафиксировал никакой активности.  
— Космос вообще странная штука, здесь много всякого попадается ещё неизученного, — Винсент пытался поймать нить разговора и понять, к чему клонит Том, но пока не мог. — Просто сияние и всё.  
— Если бы. Я приволок Джима в аппаратную часть и усадил в кресло на три часа под запретом меня покидать, потому что залез в бортовой журнал. Меня брат научил, как можно в беспилотниках информацию просмотреть, курс, количество топлива, людей, да всего.  
— И?  
— Мы не летим на Землю, Винс.  
Создалась непонятная пауза, корабль еле слышно гудел двигателями, шумела вентиляция, и дребезжал кофейный аппарат, готовящий Винсенту утренний кофе. Фландер Моргнул пару раз, внимательно всматриваясь в Тома, который, видимо, ждал от него реплики.  
— Как не летим? Но курс же проложен… — Винсент всё же растерялся, показалось, что Том его обманывает, пытается разыграть. Может, тоже со скуки, чтобы умом не поехать.  
— Нас изначально отправили в этой шлюпке без курса на Землю. Всполохи — это гиперпрыжок. — Том подался вперед, серьезно всматривался в лицо Фландера своими прозрачными глазами. Он не шутил.  
— А куда тогда летим? И гиперпрыжок всего через месяц? — Винсент гулко сглотнул вязкую слюну в горле, в голове помутилось. Наконец смысл слов начал обретать очертания.  
— Мы уже в другой галактике, судя по приборам. Винс, нет конечной точки, нас вытащили с Венеры, но не захотели свидетелей, напишут в отчетах, что корабль затерялся, выдадут родственникам нашу пенсию и всё. Тюрьму опять откроют. — Том дернул нервно пальцами, отодвинул от себя чашку, чтобы что-то сделать. Видно было, что до тех пор, пока он не рассказал всё Винсенту, он ещё сомневался. Теперь же словами подчеркнул очевидное. — С этой тюрьмой такая шумиха была, как спасенье от преступности открывали. Так эффект был, численность убийц сократилась, люди стали бояться. Боссы сделали всё по протоколу, в чрезвычайной ситуации отреагировали, а где сгинул космолет — не их забота.  
— Я в это не верю, — прошептал Винсент, правда же всё смахивало на остросюжетный триллер и глупый заговор. Нельзя же так с людьми обходиться. Но пазл начал складываться в голове, сколь упорно от него не отмахивался Фландер, убеждал, что до сих пор мерещиться. — За что тебя отправили на Венеру, Том?  
— Я… превысил полномочия, можно так сказать, — замялся Том. — А что?  
— У меня тоже замяли кое-какое дело, я нарушил закон. Понимаешь теперь?  
— Конечно, понимаю. Все преступники. По нам особо никто скучать не будет. — Горько так, понимал ещё до того как Винсент озвучил. На Земле остались его родные дети и бывшая склочная жена, Сандерс теперь не выиграет суд и не сможет их увидеть.  
— Да, и спросить бы ещё тринадцать охранников в криосне и того же медика, все окажутся в чем-то замешаны и виновны. Мы использованный материал, преступники преступников охраняют, нас спасло только то, что мы работали в органах раньше. Нам были даны привилегии.  
— Собственно, и об этом. — Том собирался с мыслью.  
— О чем?  
—Никого мы уже не спросим, у нас мертвый багаж в тринадцать трупов в металлических контейнерах, — на одном дыхании выпалил он, словно сорвал пластырь с болючей раны. Винсент думал, хуже не будет.  
— Чего?!  
— Это был не криосон, а смертельный укол. Так что мы выбрали недолгую жизнь.  
— О Боже.  
— Боюсь, он нам уже не поможет. — Сандерс не выглядел опечаленным, больше смирившимся. У него было время осмыслить. Винсент к такому не был готов. — Я не знаю, кто нам поможет.  
— У нас же связь есть, можем написать куда-нибудь, нас найдут. — Слабо верилось, что это пройдет, но Винсент цеплялся за все возможные и не возможные варианты. Мозг усиленно работал, шестеренки вертелись.  
— Ты пропустил первую часть? Мы в другой галактике, всё, нет у нас ничего, — хмыкнул невесело Том. — Выхода нет.  
— Сколько нам осталось?  
— По всей видимости — полгода, может меньше. Расчеты приблизительные, неизвестная галактика и аномалии, метеоритные дожди, да всё что угодно. Я не знаю, сколько мы протянем. Прости за плохие новости с утра, Винс.

***

Джим озвученной новости удивлен не был, кивнул один раз за завтраком, старательно пережевывал свою порцию протеина. Винсент перебывал ещё в легком шоке, сознание не хотело принимать страшные вещи за правду, комната с мертвецами была рядом и ужасала ещё больше. Он корил себя за недальновидность, что раньше могли же всё проверить, Том же умел, и правда, но ужас планеты заставлял людей торопиться, идти неосознанно к своей смерти. Теперь и обустройство корабля было понятно, сделано абы как, сколько бы мест не сделать — всё равно смертники без надежды на выживание. Они просто задохнутся, когда кислород закончится и двигатели заглохнут намертво. Железное корыто будет плавать в космосе ещё тысячи лет, возможно и более вероятно, их никто и никогда не найдет.  
Настроения не было, Винсент попробовал абстрагироваться, как всегда спрятаться в виртуальной реальности, но интерсеть, как и сказал Том, была закрыта, не загружалась, и теперь у него осталось пара скачанных электронных книг и одна старая игра. Где гарантия того, что теперь умом получится не тронуться раньше условного полугода в железной банке с двумя людьми. Фландер тяжело вздохнул и отложил планшет в сторону, посмотрел в сторону угрюмого Джима, который допивал свой кофе.  
— Том сразу тебе рассказал? — Он остро почувствовал необходимость с кем-то поговорить, держать в себе страшные подробности не хотелось. — О гиперпрыжке, о трупах?  
— Да.  
— Что ты скажешь?  
— А что сказать? У меня и так положение было не лучшее, — пожал плечами Джим, отставил пустую чашку на стол, внимательно рассматривая ободок емкости, окрасившийся от кофе.  
— Это правда. Но ты говорил, что сообщишь адвокату дополнительные сведения, которые помогу тебя оправдать. — Теперь Винсенту как никогда стало интересно, он хотел знать всё.  
— Говорил.  
— И?  
— Не хочу сейчас об этом.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я тебе не верю? Я думаю, ты — убийца. Ничем, слышишь, Джим? Ничем ты меня ещё не разубедил, разве что кидаешься своим «я не виновен» направо и налево, — разозлился Винсент, всё угнетало и давило. — Разубеди, постарайся.  
Джим промолчал, грустно вздернул уголок рта и взглянул из-подо лба, катал в руках опустевшую чашку. Винсент моргнул, декорации не менялись, чередовались Том и Джим, корабль — бермудский треугольник, тюрьма для тела и мозга.  
— Молчишь? — начал закипать Фландер от невозможности нормально поговорить, что есть ещё какие-то загадки и тайны.  
— Что тебе сказать? И не всё ли равно уже. Я не хочу доказывать свою невиновность сейчас, — не сдавался Джим.  
— А когда?  
— Пошли трахаться, — вместо ответов на все вопросы, хищно улыбаясь. — Теперь тебе должно быть пофиг на свою ориентацию, которая к слову не совсем однозначна.  
— Да пошел ты в жопу!  
— Я бы пошел, но думаю, сначала ты. Давай, не ломайся, красна девица, трахни меня, — тихо прошептал Джим, искушая и обещая.  
Винсент зажмурился, пытаясь перебороть соблазн. Вот же, прямо перед тобой парень красивый, предлагает себя. Отбросить все предрассудки и засадить ему, чтобы больше не представлялось, чтобы не было так стыдно каждый раз, когда захочется его, чтобы по настоящему, в полную силу. Сейчас уже пофиг, можно, иди и расслабься.  
— Я не смогу, — не уточнил Винсент, что именно он не сможет, тон получился больше усталым и умоляющим. Вроде и не просил помощи, но выглядело так.  
Джим посмотрел на него внимательно, облизал свои губы, его взгляд потемнел, и он кивнул Фландеру, одновременно протягивая ладонь, приглашая и поднимаясь со своего места.  
— Пойдем, прошу, идем со мной.  
И Винсент пошел, словно привязанный невидимой нитью, схватившись за крепкую сухую ладонь, минуя столовую и пару коридоров, а потом в каюту Джима, в гости. Сложилась традиция, по которой они не ходили друг к другу в комнаты, оставляли личное пространство нетронутым. Джим щедро делился своим, проглядывался в мелочах, ровно застеленной кроватью и одолженным стулом со столовой у изголовья. На нем электронная книга Тома и обычный фонарик.  
Рассмотреть остальное (да и было ли оно?) Винсент не успел, с него споро сдернули джинсы, ловко расправляясь с застежкой, и его полувставший член оказался во рту у Джима. Даже вздох задержался в горле, получился надсадным хрипом, и кровь прилила к члену стремительнее, чем рассчитывал Винсент, плеснуло на лицо жаркими красками. Он наблюдал за Джимом, его растянутыми по стволу губами и темными глазами, смотрел и не отрывался, как тот брал умело и глубоко. Опять сбило контрастом от привычных и нежных девчонок на Земле в тесную каюту на космолете, в горячий вульгарный мужской рот. Джим облизал головку по кругу твердым языком, сдерживая плоть во рту, пощекотал щелку и насадился на стояк плавно и до глотки, сжимая член гладкими стенками горла и вибрируя стоном. У Винсента помутилось в голове, он подался бедрами и задрожал мышцами, уже предчувствуя скорую разрядку, но Джим пережал член у основания и отстранился, сказал прямо в багровую влажную от слюны головку:  
— Не вздумай кончить сейчас, десерт ещё впереди.  
Дыханием, щекотно и дразняще, опалило ствол, Джим толкнул его в сторону кровати, быстро стянул штаны с болтающихся на весу ног, оставляя на Винсенте лишь футболку, расправился со своими предметами гардероба и вернулся к Фландеру уже полностью нагим. Винсент не успел толком ничего предпринять, как Джим опять решил всё за него, дернул за бедра повыше, удобно подсовывая ягодицы к себе, и Винсент не сдержал удивленного стона, когда его входа коснулось влажно и жарко. Он дернулся, попытался уйти от прикосновения, страшился, что вот сейчас его поимеют.  
— Ш-ш-ш-ш… Я не буду тебя трахать, не буду. Расслабься. — Эти сумасшедшие глаза в глаза, из-за раздвинутых бедер Фландера, безумный вид и жаркие обещания.  
Винсент сдался, перехватил свои ноги под коленями, раздвигая их и облегчая доступ, охнул опять, когда язык вернулся, старательно вылизывая, ввинчиваясь не глубоко, шаловливо проходился по краям и мокро хлюпал слюной. Ласка оказалась неожиданной и ранее неопробованной, словно теперь Джим показывал ему собственное тело впервые, угадывал эрогенные зоны и ласкал самозабвенно, ничего не прося взамен. Собственный член дернулся на животе, наливаясь ещё больше, на головке выступила капля смазки и казалось, что можно кончить от таких бесстыжих касаний. Было стыдно и так сладко, что он подался на упругий язык, нетерпеливо заерзал бедрами желая получить большего.  
Джим не сопротивлялся, лизал, добавляя слюны, и незаметно вставил внутрь один палец, совсем легко, скользя по мокрому. Винсент неосознанно сжался, было не больно, но неприятно, язык отвлекал, и он терялся в разных ощущениях, пытался выбрать одно и проигрывал. Члену происходящее нравилось, эрекция не пропадала, ствол смазкой вымазывал живот. Палец внутри подвигался неспешно, растягивая узкие стенки, в какой-то миг согнулся, нащупывая внутри приятную точку. Прошило всё тело от кончиков пальцев на ногах до макушки, член дернулся сильнее, и Фландер ахнул, не стесняясь, вильнул непристойно бедрами, пытаясь заставить палец вновь потереть то место внутри. Никогда не ожидал от себя подобного, да и откуда ж ему было знать о таком приятном развлечении, раньше не догадался так побаловаться.  
Ласка прекратилась, Джим убрал палец и свой язык, обхватил ладонями бедра и ягодицы, вминая в них пальцы и проезжаясь по мышцам, не больно, разминая. Он привстал из своей позы, поцеловал тазобедренные косточки, горячо выдохнул в пупок, губами прошелся по кубикам пресса на животе и быстро лизнул выступившую смазку на кончике члена. Винсент старался уследить за всеми движениями, ловил телом приятные касания и млел. Хотел уже и сам решиться на более активные действия, что не присущи такому бревну, как он, но и тут его Джим обошел, опередив ещё со старта, оседлал его бедра и потерся о член ягодицами, пропуская его в расселину.  
— В следующий раз. — Опять читал его, в голову словно лез. — Приласкаешь меня позже, сейчас я буду тебе показывать, как может быть хорошо.  
Винсент не ответил, боялся, что может наговорить в такой момент, когда яйца уже сводило от желания, а болезненно вздыбленный член садистки медленно терся между ягодиц, задевая края дырки. Он подкинул бедра навстречу Джиму, намекая на продолжение и желая получить обещанное сию секунду. Джим не стал медлить, сам себя видимо накрутил до безобразия, его член крепко стоял, перевитый пульсирующими венками и прижимался к животу, блестел смазкой на багровой головке, как и у перевозбужденного Винсента. Фландер, не скрываясь теперь, рассматривал тело Джима, его сухие мышцы и выступающие ключицы. Худой и поджарый, невероятный. Докатился Винсент, тащится от мужика, течет как сучка. Гетеросексуальность машет ему ручкой, уходя. А может, так только с Джимом ведет, так его хочется необъяснимо и пьяняще, до покалывания кончиков пальцев и уханья сердца в груди.  
Джим приподнялся на коленях и направил в себя член Винсента, подразнил головкой вокруг входа и прошелся стволом снизу вверх от копчика до поджатых яиц, а потом зажмурился и начал плавно принимать член в себя. Винсента сжало гладкими и влажными мышцами, и он понял, что неспроста ему предложили с утра потрахаться, подготовился искуситель, растянул себя и смазал. От осознания подготовленной для него дырки шибануло не хуже, чем от языка и пальца в заднице, электричеством прошлось по позвоночнику, и Винсент больно прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не опозориться и не спустить в пульсирующий анус.  
Фландер сжал ягодицы Джима в ладонях, скользнул пальцами к своему члену и растянутым краям дырки, приласкал слегка и двинул бедрами вверх, вгоняя ствол до конца. Джим сдавленно охнул и выкрутил Винсенту сосок через ткань футболки. Больно, отвлекая от подступившего оргазма.  
— Су-у-ука, — зашипел Джим; видимо, тоже не самые приятные ощущения получил, но всё равно начинал раскачиваться на члене. Винсент ему помогал, поддерживал под бедра и трогал, трогал, не мог насытиться. Растянутое кольцо мышц, гладкие ягодицы, ямочки на пояснице, а потом решительность воздержала верх, и он пригладил подрагивающий живот, пружинящий от толчков крупный член, и Джим над ним застонал сильнее, закрыл глаза и запрокинул назад короткостриженую голову, являя взгляду острый подбородок и шею.  
Винсенту понравилась реакция, он скользнул пальцами по стволу, крепче сжимая ладонь, потер под головкой, ногтем царапнул щелку. Джим сам скакал на члене Винсента, выбрал свой ритм, и его член ходил поршнем в кулаке Фландера, вторя движениям. Удовольствие было уже критическим, сжатие на собственном члене влажным и тугим. Винсент не выдержал такой сладкой пытки, на очередном толчке вверх, подкинул бедра, догоняя движением, и кончил глубоко внутри, убыстряя свой кулак на члене Джима и ловя ответные сокращение мышц на изливающемся стволе. Сперма брызнула на живот и на грудь, и Фландер завороженно смотрел на это зрелище, не чувствуя отвращения. Ему было удивительно приятно, что Джим кончил от него и на нем.  
— Поцелуй! Ну! — Как приказ, Джим наклонился к Винсенту, ещё не слез даже с члена, и губами к губам, прикусывая нижнюю, ныряя в рот языком. Фландер ответил, вылизывал изнанку рта, сталкивался языком, пытался угомонить тяжелое дыхание после оргазма и не захлебнутся жадностью Джима.  
Он попал, накрепко застрял в корабле и чувствах к Джиму.


	5. Преступление Винсента Фландера

Долли или Молли сонно прижималась к боку, обнаженная и теплая, манила своими изгибами и округлостями. Несмотря на похмелье — а может, Фландер и не протрезвел ещё до конца, — но член с утра работал как нужно, эрекцией прижимался к округлым ягодицам девушки, требуя к себе внимания. Он протиснулся ближе к девчонке, так и лежал на боку и поглаживал небольшую, но упругую грудь, проезжался ладонью по твердому натренированному фитнесом животу и выдыхал жарко в ухо. Девушка не выдержала откровенных поглаживаний, поддалась задницей в пах Винсенту, почти до конца просыпаясь.  
— О, детка! Скажи, что тебе ночью было хорошо… — выдохнул Фландер ей на ухо, прихватывая губами маленькую мочку, торчащую из короткой стрижки.  
— А я не помню, — выстонала Молли-Долли, в открытую терлась о мужчину бедрами. — Мне срочно нужно вспомнить.  
Девушка выкрутилась из объятий и оседлала Винсента, повела промежностью по твердому стволу, хитро сверкая глазами. Винсент схватился пальцами за крепкие ягодицы, сминая их в ладонях, разводя и сводя вместе, ласкал, как умел.  
— Читаешь мысли, крошка, — жаркими выдохами, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не втолкнуться сразу и со всего маху.  
— Винс был плохим мальчиком и заслужил наказание. — Она приподнялась и пропустила внутрь напряженный ствол, гладкая и влажная, сжималась мышцами на члене, затягивая в неспешные движения. — Будешь терпеть, пока я не наиграюсь.  
Получилось только кивнуть, растворяясь в ощущениях от жаркого нутра и ловя похмельное головокружение. Казалось, что стриженая под мальчика блондинка снится или мерещится, её грудь не по-настоящему подпрыгивает в такт толчкам, сверкая острыми розовыми сосками.  
Она изводила его до утреннего будильника, а потом счастливо растянулась на белых простынях, опять засыпая. Винсент прошлепал босыми ступнями по ламинату, направляясь в душ и на кухню за кофе. Ему нужно было ехать на работу, в участок, сегодня рабочий день. Шеф, несмотря на мягкость характера, порой превращался в демона и опоздавших оставлял на дежурства — разбирать архив и заполнять отчёты за оперативников. Не стоило лишний раз попадать в немилость.  
Участок гудел ульем, сотрудники сновали по своим делам, и Винсента затянуло в рабочий поток с порога. На столе уже ждала куча нерассмотренных «висяков», а напарник перебывал не в самом лучшем расположении духа. Генри, как подобает злому невыспавшемуся копу, только угукнул в сторону Фландера, бросая на стол очередную картонную папку.  
— Этот фрик, наркоша из пятой авеню, опять друга по обколке прирезал. Сейчас сидит в допросной, стол вымазывает чужой кровью. Надо бы допросить и записать показания. — Генри даже взгляд не поднял, рассказал свою историю монитору компьютера. — Ты опоздал, тебе с Вонючкой и разговаривать.  
— Может, вместе пойдем? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Фландер, уже один раз имел дело с вонючкой Тони, которого не зря так прозвали, хотелось освежителем себе в ноздри задуть после минуты общения с этим человеком. — Быстрее раскрутим на дачу показаний, может, на поставщика выйдем.  
— Я занялся отчетом по вчерашней операции перехвата, нужно до обеда шефу подать. Иди и разбирайся, — буркнул Генри, так и не оторвавшись от своего занятия; видимо, только у Винсента сегодня выдалось нормальное и приятное пробуждение. Ещё бы голова так не гула после выпитого вчера.  
— Ладно, засранец. Тебе бы всё веселье мне подпортить, — досадливо получилось и совсем уж кисло. Фландер отправился в третью допросную, хотелось побыстрее разобраться с этим делом.  
Комната для допроса мало чем отличалась от вида коридоров и всего участка в целом. Светло-серые стены, темно-серый пол и белый потолок: скучно до зубного скрежета, однотипно и порядком приелось. Не первый год Фландер несет свою службу. Если бы когда-нибудь он слушал свою маму, то смог бы поступить на экономический или на юридический факультет, баллы со школы позволяли, и оценки по предметам были неплохими. Мог бы тогда вместо неприятно пахнущего наркомана Тони целый день смотреть на длинноногую секретаршу в своей конторе или на коллег — офисных планктонов, но чистых (!) и был бы при деньгах. Но матери давно уже не стало, так что спросить совет было теперь не у кого. Своего отца он так и не искал, смирился с выбором матери и тем, что она развелась с драчливым родителем, когда Винсенту едва исполнилось десять.  
Раздумья пришлось прервать, Винсент набрал воздуха в легкие побольше, прежде чем переступить порог комнаты, в которой за железным столом, прикованный к нему цепью сидел Тони Парети, он же Тони-вонючка. Выглядел он потрепанным, в приличных пятнах крови на своей грязной одежде: когда-то светлой ветровке, подранной водолазке и светло-голубых джинсах, а на его голове виднелась серая шапка крупной вязки, с теми же бурыми пятнами и островками прилипшей грязи.  
Умыть бы его, побрить и заменить шмотье, которое не менялось, кажется, с предыдущей встречи, когда Тони пырнул случайного прохожего по своему незначительному передозу. Тогда тоже так сидел, агрессивный, но побитый жизнью и обессиленный от постоянной наркоты и недостатка нормального питания. Воняло в комнате прилично, будто в общественный туалет зашел, где никто никогда не смывал свои опорожнения и не мыл, точно лет так пять. К едким запахам мочи и кала примешивался сладковатый запах гниения, и Винсент подозревал замешанную в этом подсохшую кровь на наркомане. Но не угадал, приблизившись к столу и старательно задерживая дыхание на вдохах, пытаясь даже дышать через раз, он увидел, как из-под рукава высунулась уже порядком покоричневевшая кисть. Опухшая, словно вздутый гнойник с синеватыми переливами. В желудке ухнуло, и его хорошо так замутило. Фландер не смог заставить себя присесть, так и застыл возле своего свободного стула, нависая над наркоманом.  
— Господи, Тони, — страдающим тоном произнес Винсент, в самом деле, его мучило присутствие рядом с этим человеком. Похмелье напомнило о себе тошнотой. — Сколько ты не мылся?  
— Да тебе-то какое дело? Я человек мира, что хочу — то и делаю. А ты не расист часом? — уставился на Фландера своими безумными глазами наркоман.  
— Тебе абы в суд подать. Но боюсь огорчить тебя, Тони, судить будут тебя. Что тебе сделал твой кореш? — Выдох, мелкий вдох, старательная дыхательная гимнастика, и не обращать внимания на подначки.  
— А я что помню? Может, и не я был! Придумали эти ваши патрульные, выволокли из картонки и привезли в участок. Сами привезли, заметь! А теперь ходите и носы воротите, нежные и чистые все, посмотрите на них! — разыгрывал свой спектакль Вонючка, кривлялся на особо удачных, по его мнению, фразах. — Докажи мою вину! А?  
— Отпечатки на ноже, свидетель — рядом в такой же коробке сидел, ширялся с вами из одного шприца. Припоминаешь? Что тут доказывать? Твоя шапка чего только стоит. В кровищи вся, и не только она, заметь! — надоедало уже играть с убийцей, хотелось свежего воздуха и вместо себя Генри, тоже на равные условия, а не чтобы клавишами шелестел. Сменить бы напарника, этот больше пекся за себя, может так получиться, что именно он первый выстрелит во Фландера, когда припечет.  
— Так это Олли сдал, торчок сраный. Я говорил Джози, не надо с ним делиться. — Тони громко хлопнул по металлической поверхности стола, так звонко и неожиданно, что Винсент моргнул неосознанно, но внешне постарался сохранить невозмутимый вид.  
— С Джози дружил и Джози порешил, странный ты тип, Тони. Ладно, ближе к делу. У нас страна толерантная, добрая и дружелюбная, давай договариваться. Тебе грозит сейчас пятнадцать лет. Заложишь того, кто продал тебе дурь, скостишь себе пару лет. А если подпишешь ещё чистосердечное, то вообще получишь и возможность досрочного освобождения. Что думаешь по этому поводу, Тони? — Торговаться — так торговаться, возможно, шеф премию выдаст.  
— Да мне в принципе похуй, давай бумажку — напишу признание, в тюрьме хоть тепло и помыться будет, уже ноябрь на дворе. Наркоту везде достану, — пожал плечами Вонючка, воздух всколыхнулся, в помещении будто сильнее завоняло. — А насчет того, кто продал, хрен его знает. Зовут Феликсом и живет в Вест сайде. Это всё, что я знаю. Привет — пока?  
— Вот так быстро? — Винсент аж растерялся от свалившейся на него информации, даже башку задрал вверх, проверить пишет ли камера их допрос. Пишет, мигает красным огоньком под потолком. Чудеса.  
— Так тянуть чего? Завтра с утра новоселье будет, а то у вас скучно, не признаюсь — ещё дольше держать будете. Я спать хочу и ширнуться. Я не глупый, знаю, где найти и то и другое.  
Винсент не ответил, кивнул сдавленно, уже почти теряя сознание от вони. Какая ему разница, в самом деле, если хочет, пускай делает. Фландер решил не говорить Тони, что прежде чем у него состоится новоселье, ему придется провести не меньше месяца в изоляторе, пережить ломку и очистить кровь от наркоты. Этого ему знать ни к чему.

***

Узкие улочки петляли лабиринтом, простые, ободранные дома наступали со всех сторон, будто пытались раздавить своими габаритами мужчину в тесном пространстве. Фландер шел с осторожностью, уже сейчас казалось, что его заметили и рассекретили так и не начавшееся прикрытие. Но никто нападать на него не спешил, из окон покореженных зданий доносились разного рода звуки: плач младенца, ругань мужчин и вопли девушки, бубнение новостного канала по телевизору, шипение сковородки и далёкая негромкая музыка, добавляя антуража рэперскими речитативами.  
Нужный проулок оказался дальше, чем Винсент предполагал. Оставил же машину почти в трёх кварталах, теряясь в хитросплетениях Вест сайда. Переживал теперь, не снимут ли колеса, пока он тут изучает местные достопримечательности. Почти неделю назад шеф навел справки, отправлял предварительно людей расспрашивать местных и выяснил возможное место наркоманского притона. Премию, как ожидал Фландер, ему не дали, зато нагрузили дополнительным заданием, пойти в разведку и доложить, активных действий не предпринимать, пытаться узнать как можно больше о странном боссе, который занял ячейку в преступном наркотическом мире. Генри предсказуемо с ним не пошел, предпочел отсидеться в офисе, шеф даже не был против такого разделения команды. Чего-то Винсент точно не знал, Генри наверняка хорошо стелиться перед начальством, или у них свои дела.  
К нему из темной ниши выступил мелкий чернокожий парнишка с цепями на шее и вороватым взглядом. Его кроссовки блестели неземной белизной на фоне замызганного асфальта, и взгляд неохотно возвращался на обувь, а не на лицо парня, сколько Винсент не заставлял себя смотреть прямо.  
— Чё надо? — слишком невежливо спросил мальчишка, хотя на этикет в таком районе Винсент мало рассчитывал, знал же, что идёт в преступный мир.  
— Товар, что ж ещё. Я от Тони, посоветовал обратиться.  
— От Вонючки, что ли? Ну, тогда выбирай, мужик. Крэк, экстези или тебе герыча? — Сделка не успела состояться, и Винсент не успел сделать свой выбор, как из двери позади мелкого афроамериканца вышел парень побольше и потолще, высокий и круглолицый. Словно старший брат мелкого, но в отличие от тощего, увешанного цацками паренька, этот выглядел угрожающе, недобро щурил глаза, влез в их разговор без особых расшаркиваний.  
— Мик, там за герычем к Феликсу нужно будет идти, — пробасил новый участник разговора, сверкая белыми белками глаз в относительном мраке переулка. Или так просто казалось, получалось на контрасте с иссиня-черной кожей.  
Мелкий чернокожий пацан встрепенулся лишь на миг, на его лице скользнула тень страха, но он быстро с собой справился. Винсент порадовался в душе, что долго на наркоторговца выходить не пришлось, и они сами открывают себе ловушку. Камера в петличке исправно писала, микрофон в пуговице всё слышал.  
— Я не знаю этого вашего Феликса. Чё к нему идти? — подыграл он, стараясь не выдать внутреннюю радость. — Я у тебя куплю, ты сюда неси.  
— Тут такое дело, мужик, или ты идешь, или дырка в башке. — Толстяк достал из-за пояса пистолет-автомат и боком, высоко задирая ствол, как полагается при понтах, нацелил его прямо в лоб Фландера. — Выбирай.  
— Мой выбор очевиден, — дернул плечом Винсент, не ожидал оружия так быстро увидеть, но понадеялся на малейший разум у этих людей. — Веди.  
Они зашли в ту же дверь, откуда пришел круглолицый. Это оказался какой-то склад, по всей видимости, чистые бетонные стены были уставлены металлическими каркасными стеллажами с кучей коробок на них. Огромное помещение; может, на десять тысяч квадратных футов. Винсент на глаз определить не мог. В конце склада проглядывалась дверь в единственный кабинет, возле которой ошивалось три человека охраны. Винсент напрягся внутренне, поправил куртку, получше выставляя пуговицу, чтобы больше записать.  
В спину его то и дело подпихивал пистолетом толстяк, поторапливал, словно и не клиента вел. Фландеру на миг показалось, что вот сейчас пора делать ноги и бежать, пока ещё есть шанс и приоткрытая дверь маячит за спиной. Но он не успел, как следует осмыслить подробный план побега, как один из охранников распахнул перед ним деревянную дверь и его впихнули в кабинет.  
За крепким дубовым столом сидел молодой мужчина, стройный и не смахивающий на грозу наркоманов. В голове Винсента Феликс рисовался совсем другим: потолще, старше и отвратительнее. Но у этого мужчины были приятные черты лица, он был одет опрятно в рубашку и брюки, подстрижен модно и сверкал гладко выбритым подбородком. Такого встретишь на улице и не заподозришь, что это босс наркоманской группировки, а не банковский сотрудник высшего звена. Или юрист, к примеру, а возможно, адвокат.  
— О! Ты-то мне и нужен, Винсент Фландер. — Желудок ухнул вниз, и затея уже не казалась такой хорошей и перспективной. Его узнали, ещё даже работать не начал. Феликс заметил его вопросительный и потерянный взгляд, пояснил: — Наружные камеры наблюдения и моя хитрая программа нашли совпадения в предоставленной федеральной базе. Наркота везде пользуется спросом. Ты садись.  
Сзади его всё так же грубо подтолкнули в спину, нажали рукой на плечо и заставили усесться в свободный стул напротив. С этого ракурса стали видны коробки на стеллаже позади босса, мелкие и совсем невзрачные — обычный коричнево-бежевый картон. Видимо, на рассылку.  
— Нужен зачем? — сглотнув ком в горле, решился спросить Винсент. Охрана дышала в затылок, в кабинет зашло двое ребят, которые ранее торчали снаружи.  
— А почему не нужен? Люди в полиции всегда пригодятся, — ярко улыбнулся Феликс, словно старому знакомому. Не переставая радоваться своей встречи, он перевел взгляд на куртку Фландера, внимательно оглядывая планку с пуговицами. — Твои скрытые камеры куда сейчас трансляцию ведут? Или просто на флешку пишут?  
Винсент хотел соврать, надумал уже сказать, что неподалеку стоит целый фургон, напичканный людьми, которые ведут за ними слежку. Хотел припугнуть, что из офиса к нему выехала уже подмога, но встретился с внимательными и холодными глазами Феликса, в которых улыбка не отражалась. В них была жестокость и хладнокровие, с которыми преступник мог расправиться с Винсентом при малейшем подозрении во лжи. Фландер решил сказать правду, может, она спасет его.  
— На микро флешку, — глухо сказал он, не отводя взгляд. Сердце ударило трижды, пока Феликс внимательно ощупывал его лицо взглядом.  
— Вот и чудненько! — обрадовался он ещё больше и засиял, словно стоваттная лампочка, его энергию да в полезных целях, какое безудержное веселье у него наблюдалось; видимо, дела шли хорошо. — Тогда вот тебе мое предложение, чтобы не тянуть время, оно мне дорого.  
— Угу.  
— Ты будешь распространять наркотики, а я тебя выпущу живым и не приду к тебе домой убивать во сне. Если вдруг ты подумаешь, что согласишься и всё — разочарую. Нет, будешь работать, а я тебе деньги платить буду. Всё по-честному. К тебе вопросов у копов не будет, ты прилежный сотрудник, а у меня клиентуры добавится. Как тебе? — заговорщицки подмигнул ему Феликс. — Сделка века. Для тебя.  
— Всё равно вопросы будут.  
— Ты найдешь на них ответы. Я не заставляю тебя разносить наркоту по клиентам в твое рабочее время, но каждый день я буду забирать у тебя немного личного вечера. Разнес, получил премию и всё. Свободен до следующего дня. Дэвид, покажи нашему гостю, что мы не шутим.  
Охранник, названный Дэвидом, шагнул вперед, стал перед Винсентом, в одну линию со своим боссом, вынул ранее виденную модель пистолета из-за пояса и направил Фландеру в коленную чашечку.  
— На счет три? Да, Винсент? Дадим тебе пару секунд подумать, а потом начнем с ног и закончим башкой. Может, на каком-то этапе ты согласишься, но придется с больными конечностями посылки доставлять. Даже, возможно, на инвалидном кресле. — Явно игрался, Феликса забавляла ситуация, в которой оказался Винсент. — Я начну? Раз.  
— Согласен, — одновременно с началом подсчета раздосадовано выплюнул Винсент, решил для себя, что лучше пусть невредимым будет, чем с обещанными увечьями. Почему-то казалось, что Феликс не врет.  
— Как приятно осознавать, что я всё доходчиво объяснил! — обрадовался больше прежнего Феликс, сверкал безумной улыбкой весь разговор, Винсент даже думал, что у того кукушка совсем поехала, раз так выглядит. Если бы не серьезные глаза. — Дэвид, спрячь пушку, поранишься! И расскажи нашему новому сотруднику, что к чему, выдай первую партию товара.  
Феликс лишь мимолетом посмотрел на своего подчинённого, который тотчас постарался исполнить указания, спрятал пистолет в первую же секунду, отточенным движением ставя на предохранитель. Наркоторговец повернулся к Винсенту, ещё осмотрел его своим цепким взглядом, а потом, понизив голос до шепота, поделился:  
— Как же приятно было с тобой поболтать, ты просто не представляешь. Но прежде чем ты уйдешь, я хочу, чтобы ты разделся.  
Пауза была ощутима, Винсент чувствовал огромную долю непонимания, потому что подписался он на совсем другое. Причем тут снятие одежды? Видно мозги медленно отходили от пережитого шока и не хотели синхронизировать очевидные дела. Фландер не видел себя со стороны, но мог поручиться, что зрелище было впечатляющим, раз Феликс после минутной паузы рассмеялся так громко и раскатисто, что Винсент невольно подскочил от неожиданности на своем деревянном гостевом стуле.  
— Дубина, куртку и записывающее устройство гони. Дэвид даст инструкции по работе.

***

Так у Фландера началась другая жизнь, или первая дополнилась второй тайной деятельностью. Вернувшись вечером в участок, ему пришлось первый раз соврать начальнику и сказать, что склад оказался уже пустым и, видимо, наркоторговцы уже переехали. Его слова подтвердились следующим утром, умный Феликс убрался из рассекреченного места. Второй ложью приходилось подпитывать Генри, не засиживаться на работе допоздна, ссылаясь на новую девушку. С этой целью приходилось приглашать к себе почаще Молли-Долли, которая оказалась в итоге Мередит и отлично его прикрывала, сама того не осознавая.  
Дела шли неплохо. Раз в неделю он встречался с Дэвидом, всегда на разных местах, координаты всегда были сброшены с разных номеров, и получал увесистый ящик на трудовые вечера. Внутри коробки обычно всегда оказывались адреса, кому и во сколько доставить наркотики. Дэвид делал напоминания о его послушании, добавлял конверт с внушительной суммой и уходил до следующей встречи.  
Винсент подсел на эту работу, ему могли бы ничего и не говорить, но денег с его курьерской нелегальной работы хватало на вполне отличную жизнь. Он затеял ремонт у себя в однокомнатной квартире, закупился модной техникой и баловал свою девушку дорогими подарками. Рестораны, изысканные украшения и регулярный шопинг. По истечении полугода он купил себе новую машину, видимо перегнул палку, потому что начал ощущать на себе подозревающий взгляд Генри.  
— …Ты серьезно? Премию давали, и я пропустил? — вытаращился на стоянке на него напарник, пытался понять, откуда у Фландера такие деньги завелись.  
— Без тебя ни одна премия не проходит? — пытался отшутиться Винсент, но насторожился, светится и палится. Главное ему ещё не показывать ухоженную Мередит, но к ней у него будет меньше вопросов. — Кредит взял, до конца жизни пахать теперь буду. Старая уже глохнет.  
— Ладно, Винс. Как скажешь, но в последнее время ты сам на себя стал не похож. Ремонт, девушка постоянная, теперь машина. Может, тебя при исполнении собака покусала? — не унимался Генри, завидовал, значит.  
— Порадовался бы за друга.  
— Так я и радуюсь, охуевая. — Напарник не дождался ответа, развернулся на каблуках деловых туфель и зло зашагал к их участку. Винсент чертыхнулся про себя, не хотел повышенного внимания, да вообще не хотел к себе взгляды привлекать, но в автосалоне «Тойота Камри» последней модели смотрелась слишком заманчиво, манила его своими блестящими серебристыми боками. Покупая её, он думал не о подозревающих коллегах, а о Мередит, как она красиво будет смотреться в такой шикарной тачке, как уровень его мужского достоинства в её глазах взлетит к небесам. Сейчас он не расценивал отношения с ней как что-то серьезное, но красавица рядом тешила его.  
После разговора с Генри Винсент стал осторожничать ещё больше, для отвода глаз задержался на работе пару вечеров, а потом впопыхах развозил посылки, безбожно опаздывая. Стал меньше дарить подарков Мередит и выбирать рестораны поскромнее. Придержал деньги, решил спрятать их в тайник, под плитку за унитазом.  
Естественно девушка начала заподазривать Винсента в нечистых делах тоже, не раз намекала ему, что хочет знать, откуда деньги или куда они пропали. Фландер не раскалывался, не шел на поводу у женского любопытства, получал очередную коробку и пухлый конверт у Дэвида и продолжал работать. Так прошел год.

***

В еженедельной записке значилось имя Алек, а дом клиента находился на другом конце города от дома Винсента. Время было поздним, самым последним на сегодня, ровно в полночь. От этого Фландер невольно улыбнулся, представляя наркомана, который после полуночи превращается в овощ от принятой наркоты. Он уже развез свои заказы и особо не спешил, тихо вел свою «Тойоту» к нужному дому, приехал даже на пять минут раньше оговоренного времени. За всё время его нелегальной работы он мог арестовать кучу народа, среди которых были и не последние люди. Но деньги запечатывали рот намертво, заставляли молчать и сжигать список, каждый раз по окончании недели.  
В двухэтажном аккуратном доме, облепленном светло-зеленым сайдингом, проглядывающимся в свете уличных фонарей, светилось всего одно окно на первом этаже. На крыльце тускло горела одинокая лампочка, а на деревянном полу веранды стояло плетеное кресло-качалка. С маленькой подушечкой под зад и выкрашенными в белый цвет лозами, переплетенными узором на спинке.  
Звонок отозвался пением птиц за закрытой дверью, и на порог вышел, по всей видимости, тот самый Алек, тощий и бородатый парень, с дредастой головой и безразмерной рубахой по колено. Кроме этой рубахи на нем ничего не было, даже стопы оказались голыми.  
— Доставка! — подмигнул торчку Винсент и протянул небольшую картонную коробочку через порог, на уровень живота заказчику.  
Алек моргнул пару раз слишком замедленно, словно не верил в появившегося человека на своем пороге, а потом кивнул и схватился за предложенный сверток. Винсент засобирался уже уходить, как его под локоть, незаметно подобравшись сзади, схватил один из сотрудников его участка. На зеленой лужайке перед ухоженным домом стоял Генри и начальник полиции. Алек на крыльце икнул и широко разулыбался. Винсент попал в ловушку.

***

— А украшения можно себе оставить? — волновалась Мередит, сидела на полу в его свежеотремонтированной квартире и собирала немногочисленные вещи в небольшую спортивную сумку, оставленные для ночевок. — А одежду?  
— Господи, детка, оставляй себе всё, только свали быстрее, — горько выдохнул Фландер, никогда бы не мог предположить, что такое произойдет с ним. Теперь Мередит раздражала своей алчностью и жаждой денег. — Может, и машину на тебя переписать?  
— Может, и переписать! Ты чё такой агрессивный? Вроде ж трахались.  
Совсем недавно, к слову и к делу, привиделось опять, как миниатюрная Мередит выстанывает на кухонном столе и жадно принимает его ненасытные толчки. Но это случилось уже больше часа назад, а отправление на Венеру по расписанию уже завтра. Нервы шалили круче, чем при разговоре с начальником, который вместо долгих судов и разбирательств, втиснул Фландера на работу. Пускай не курорт, но Феликс его точно не достанет там, может, за год и забудет о нем совсем. Ворочался неприятным ужом в груди и тот факт, что за распространение наркоты могли впаять пятнадцать лет, а то и больше, если бы судья оказался скотиной. Вроде не всё так плохо, но выть от безысходности хотелось волком. Слишком он привык к люксовой размеренной жизни, к вкусной кухне элитных ресторанов и к регулярному сексу с привлекательной девушкой.  
— А тебе не пофиг, че я злой? Греби уже всё, что хотела, и вали. Всё равно за год найдешь себе ебаря получше, — отыгрывался за свою нелегкую судьбу Винсент на девушке. — Вроде и глупой никогда не была, или мне так казалось.  
— Да пошел ты нафиг. — Раздосадованная Мередит вскочила на ноги, оправила подпрыгнувшую тунику, скрывая маленькие трусики под ней, и направилась в ванную, видимо, переодеваться домой. Но, не дойдя до двери, обернулась: — Не делай такой вид, словно один ты работал. Мне тоже эти отношения стоили усилий и моего времени. Козел!  
— Скатертью дорога! — В окне вид был лучше, он отвернулся от комнаты и смотрел на снующий город через стекло.  
Он позволил себе вернуться взглядом в квартиру, уже после того как Мередит оделась и, забрав свои вещи, ушла. Винсенту нужно было и самому собираться, взять минимальный набор гражданской одежды и личных вещей. Всё равно при посадке багаж переполовинят и заставят снимать ячейку на год для хранения лишнего.  
В его тайнике, под плиткой за унитазом, осталась ровная пустая дыра, как и в его душе. Деньги исчезли.

***

Рассказал бы кому-нибудь сейчас Винсент о своем прошлом — нет. Даже Тому бы не доверился, который тоже не спешил делиться данными, за что его отправили на Венеру. Фландер предполагал, что преступление у того тоже незначительное, вряд ли он убил. Потому что оказался бы, скорее всего, в тюрьме на Земле, на определенный срок. Или же на Венере, только со стороны заключенного, если бы убил или покалечил больше пяти человек.  
Фландер молчал, почему-то важным было сохранить что-то свое и неприкосновенное, воспринимал признание как личное и никому не доступное.  
Винсент также не расскажет ни одной душе, как рыдал от бессилия на полу в санузле, в своей квартире, опираясь локтями на закрытую крышку унитаза, и перед его глазами стояла темная дыра тайника. Ему было страшно. И тогда, и сейчас.


	6. Упоенные и невидящие

Винсент утром, казалось, провалился в другое измерение, где вместо сонного Тома был Том бодрый и живо рыщущий в чьих-то вещах. Джим, впрочем, не отставал, из совы вдруг заделался жаворонком и лукаво подмигнул Фландеру, заметив того в проеме хозяйственного помещения. Винсент ещё толком не проснулся, моргал веками, разгоняя странное действо перед собой, и решил, что без кофе ему не разобраться, буркнул под нос:  
— Добрутр, ящасприду… — Свалил на кухню, нажал на кнопку приготовления напитка.  
Усидеть за столом не получалось, интерес раздирал его, и он вернулся обратно, сжимая в ладонях белую кружку с коричневыми потеками кофе на стенках. Посуду Винсент сильно мыть не любил, решал не заморачиваться на чашке, в которую и так часто подливал кофе.  
— Заходи, присоединяйся, — громко сказал Том, носком ботинка отпихивая выпотрошенный рюкзак. На полу горками уже лежали одежда, планшеты, бритвы, нашлась парочка пакетов с запрещенными препаратами, по всей видимости, и батареей выстроилась коллекция выпивки. Бутылок пятнадцать не меньше, Винсент аж присвистнул, глядя на неожиданную находку.  
— Ты на это посмотри, Винс! — раздалось рядом ликующее шипение, и Джим указал пальцем на маленькую кучку разномастных взрослых игрушек. Зрение выхватило пару дилдо, одну внушительную анальную пробку и несколько цветных шариков-бус. — Это все Вил-без-фамилии. Классно ж чувак отрывался.  
До Фландера дошло, наконец, происходящее. Они потрошили личные вещи погибшей команды, удивительно, что раньше этого не сделали. Видимо, внутренне сами себе дали ограничение в девять дней, после того странного разговора с Томом утром. Почему именно столько, Винсент не мог сказать, просто выждали определенный период и всё тут. Сакральных знаков он решил не искать, корабль плавно плыл в космосе, пока ничего не происходило нового, и они просто жили.  
Джим топтался рядом, пытливо вглядываясь в лицо Винсента, намекая, видимо, на эти игрушки, подлец даже Тома не смущался, так ему было невтерпеж. Да он везде сейчас, казалось, торопился, дорвался до Фландера и не отпускал. Пока Сандерс спал, они занимались сексом, зачастую в каюте Джима и по привычке в этом же помещении, где сейчас был учинен разгром.  
— Хочешь в себя такую фиговину? — шептал на ухо Джим, озирался на Тома, который зарылся в очередную ячейку в паре ярдов от них. — Я бы вставил тебе бусы, те, которые из пяти шариков, размером с куриное яйцо, и насадился бы ртом на твой великолепный член, а потом…  
— Заткнись, — в паху налилось, словно по команде, стирая вчерашний секс возле стены каюты, где Фландер долбился в подставленную дырку не сдерживаясь, прикусывал лопатки и шею, рычал, боялся, что они разнесут корабль своей еблей на тысячу осколков. Джим был бесстыдным, щедрым на ласку и горячим. Стоило отпустить себя, перестать сдерживать свои порывы, и Джим воспламенялся страстью от него как от спички, поддавался и разрешал брать себя грубо и быстро, медленно и вдумчиво. Винсент срывался, как голодающий дорвался наконец до еды, брал пока дают и отключал мозги. Завтра может не наступить.  
— …потянул бы за силиконовое кольцо, заставляя их выскальзывать… — не мог остановиться Джим, увещевал настолько интимно, что стало стыдно перед Томом за свой неподобающий вид, хоть Винсент старательно отворачивался к другу спиной.  
— Парни, сегодня вечеринка! — объявил Том, забросил очередной предмет одежды в объемную кучу и даже не посмотрел на них. — Приходите бухать, любовнички.  
— Мы не… — вырвалось на автомате, Винсент даже сдержаться не успел, повернул голову в сторону Тома, всё ещё прячась. Но сзади хмыкнули, Джим разулыбался ярче и пригладил ладонью отросшие волосы на затылке.  
— Да мне похуй! Всё равно сдохнем, ебитесь, если хотите. — Том не прекращал копаться в увесистом рюкзаке, вынул оттуда пару носков и какие-то тюбики. — О! А это подарок на новоселье!  
Сандерс швырнул в их сторону объемные тубы, и Джим поймал только одну, вторая больно врезалась в лодыжку Винсента, заставляя того взвыть от неприятной и неожиданной боли.  
— Смазка! — торжественно махнул Джим зажатым гелем в руках перед носом Винсента. — Надоело антисептиком и пантенолом из аптечки смазываться. Теперь ещё больше хочу тебе их вставить.  
— О, Боже…

***

Джим оказался алкоголиком в завязке. Он смущённо улыбнулся друзьям и отодвинул от себя белую чашку с налитым в неё виски. Винсент сильно удивился, хотя что тут такого, ну не пьет чувак, хорошо же. Но в сложившейся ситуации он не прочь бы и наркотой закинуться, к которой не испытывал никакой тяги в прошлом. Том пожал плечами, вообще не предавая значения заморочкам Джима и, отсалютовав чашкой, залил содержимое себе в рот, выпил спиртное одним глотком. Винсент притормозил, размышляя над тем, когда они оба напьются и оставят Джима одного, не будет ли у них проблем? Но тот, словно услышал, улыбнулся понимающе:  
— Если хочешь выпить — пей, мне всё равно никуда не деться. Я бы и рад, но тут замкнутое пространство. А насчёт убийств я тебе уже говорил.  
— Но не переубедил, — отозвался Винсент, понимал же всё равно, что дурью страдает, пока Джим никого не убил тоже.  
— Тогда как знаешь. Сам выбирай, — пожал плечами Джим.  
Том хмыкнул своим мыслям и долил алкоголь в пустую чашку, насмешливо переводил взгляд от одного парня на другого. Сейчас он меньше всего походил на Тома, которого Винсент знал в тюрьме. Он как-то совсем сник и принял свою участь с готовностью, к которой всё никак не мог прийти Винсент. Казалось всё дурным сном, не более. Может, Джим держал его на плаву, отвлекал и не давал свалиться в безумие.  
— Винс, мне уже похуй. Пусть делает что хочет, надоело сторожить. Делаем вид — вроде не всё равно и чудесным образом мы долетим до Земли. Так вот, Винс, нихуя не долетим. Полгода пройдут, и, я думаю, мы ещё попросим, чтобы этот псих нас прикончил, — подтвердил мысли Винсента Сандерс.  
— А чё это я псих? — удивился Джим, встал из-за стола и направился к кофейному автомату, на ощупь включая его, не отворачиваясь от Тома. — Обидно как-то даже.  
— А не псих убить пятнадцать девушек? — Том закрутил пробку на бутылке, поддерживая взгляд. Винсент тоже смотрел, хотел уже покончить с этим. Сколько можно? Одна и та же тема по кругу.  
— Да не буду я повторять, ладно? Мне же похуй, что вы там наворотили на гражданке. Может, тоже кого пришили изощрённым образом. Я не лезу.  
— Сам начал, — пожал плечами Сандерс. — Твое здоровье, Винс.  
Том опять в одиночестве выпил алкоголь, Винсент пока к своей чашке не прикоснулся даже, наверное, вредно столько думать и самокопаться.  
— Ладно, такое впечатление, что вы и не сдохните, пока не узнаете, почему это я не убивал. — Джим забрал свой кофе из автомата и сел за стол рядом с Винсентом. Складывалось мнение, что столовая служит им переговорной и местом, где они собираются вместе. — Только раз у нас день откровений начнем с тебя, Том. Почему оказался на Венере?  
— Это важно? Я никого не убивал, если тебя это беспокоит, — поразился Том.  
— Настолько же важно, как и моя история. Ну, так как? — сверкнул глазами Джим, хотел чувствовать себя на равных.  
— Хорошо. Я продавал тыреные пушки и бронежилеты из склада. Такое себе преступление, но меня не судили за воровство казенного имущества, предложили отработать.  
— И ты согласился? — уточнил, не отрывая взгляд, Джим.  
— Как видишь. Мне грозили приличным сроком, без права на досрочное освобождение. — Том опять приложился к чашке, а Винсенту расхотелось вдруг пить сегодня. Он встал со стула и решил приготовить себе кофе, беря пример с Джима. — Я исчерпал твое любопытство?  
— Конечно. А как насчет тебя, Винс? — Джим развернулся к нему всем корпусом, так как сидел спиной к кофейному аппарату. — Что натворил?  
— Наркоту продавал, — не разглашая подробности и сглотнув вязкую слюну в горле, сказал Винсент. Соблазн узнать детали дела Джима заставили его поделиться. — Никого не убил.  
— Без подробностей? — хмыкнул Джим, в его глазах плясали дьяволята. — Просто наркоту?  
— Да, Джим. Просто наркоту, — получилось шипящим полушепотом, слишком эта тема казалась Фландеру личной. Том посмотрел на него и дернул уголком рта, понимал, что попались совсем на мелочах. Теперь тюрьма на Земле выглядела заманчивым предложением, всё же лучше, чем смерть в вакууме.  
— Вполне хватит. — Джим развернулся к столу и отхлебнул кофе, Винсент уселся рядом, забрав свою чашку из автомата. — Я не убивал, я знаю, кто убил.  
— Интрига века! — Сандерс икнул, видимо уже пьянея.  
Джим лишь улыбнулся, продолжил свой рассказ, глядя отрешенным взглядом в белую столешницу:  
— Так вот. Со своим куратором мы встречались около года, и он иногда у меня ночевал. В тот день, когда меня арестовали, он был у меня, свалил ещё до рассвета, ссылаясь на важные дела, и утром я не мог найти нож. Придавать значения пропаже я не стал, а после обеда уже сидел в участке.  
— У тебя же было алиби, получается? — Винсент разглядывал Джима, сжимал горячую чашку в ладонях, не спешил пить. — Если твой любовник был с тобой всю ночь.  
— Он не подтвердил. Зато подтвердила его секретарша, что он был на работе, она ушла поздно вечером и пришла рано утром, всё это время он был там.  
— Ничего себе. А камеры? Видели твоего куратора? — Винсент поражался, но пока всё сходилось с прочитанным делом.  
— Время прихода и ухода видели, он не покидал лабораторию всю ночь. Но я так же знаю, что он умеет подчищать видео. Как-то раз мы заигрались на рабочем месте, и на запись попало то, о чем предпочитают молчать. Он тогда быстро убрал все следы. А сообщить адвокату хотел, что знаю, где тайник с его трофеями от жертв. Я сам случайно наткнулся на шкатулку в его столе, но не придал этому особого внимания.  
— Почему во время следствия не сказал? — удивился Винсент.  
— Сказал, почему нет? Только на старом месте её не было, а о новом секретном месте я уже допер по дороге на Венеру. Пришлось подумать. Да и мне не сказали, что теперь я буду жить в аду.  
— Почему не сказали? Я думал, суд постановляет и решение оглашает заключенному. — Сандерс исправно подливал себе виски, уже всадил полбутылки, но ещё критического опьянения не достиг. — Что-то путаю?  
— Мне и сказали. В тюрьму особого режима. Всё. Чем режим получился не особенным? Особеннее некуда, чего только скорпионы стоят, — грустно хохотнул Джим и, наконец, поднял глаза на Винсента. — Я, правда, не убивал. Подозреваю, что это Грэг, мой любовник бывший, сделал. Но может, и я ошибся, он кого-то выгораживает.  
— Врешь ты всё, — подытожил Сандерс. — В любом случае, нам сейчас не проверить эти данные, опять тебе на слово верить?  
— А почему собственно нет? Я же верю вам на слово. Или у тебя предложения получше есть? — начинал злиться Джим, видно было, как он расстроился, что опять ему не верят. — Может, закроешь меня в своей каюте и устроишь еще большую изоляцию? Боишься меня? А, Том?  
— Успокойся, — вмешался Винсент. — Я верю. Ладно, верю.  
— А я знаю, почему ты ему веришь! — пьяно захохотал Сандерс, опустил чашку на столешницу слишком громко. — Вы же ебетесь! У тебя может быть предвзятый взгляд!  
— Да какая разница?! Том, мы ещё живы, он не нападает и не старается прирезать! И так все трупы, — выдохнул Фландер, старался сдержаться и не подпитывать раздор, но одно и то же место и изоляция угнетали, уже полтора месяца сидят закупоренные среди звезд. Любой двинется.  
— Да собственно — никакой. Я уже сказал, мне похуй. Но всё равно не переубедил. Я тоже могу сказать, что уборщица вместо меня броники продавала. Кто докажет? Я и имя могу ей придумать. Почему нет? — Язык у Сандерса заплетался сильнее, но он не терял нить разговора. — Возможно, я тоже попал под горячую руку.  
— Я и не думал, что ты мне поверишь, — заметил Джим. — Возможно, и поэтому не хотел ничего рассказывать. Могу я побыть один?  
— Вали. Но если натворишь что-то, я возьму на себя смелость тебя убить, — серьезно сказал Сандерс, тормозя угрозой алкогольное опьянение. — Хорошо?  
— Конечно, капитан! — с издевкой в голосе сказал Джим, поднялся со своего места и пошел в сторону кают. Когда он скрылся, Винсент обратился к Тому:  
— Ей! Ну, ты чего сучишься?  
— Винс, просто уже надоело. Смысл дальше жить, когда знаешь конечную точку?  
— Я не знаю. Я, наверное, просто не осознал ещё, по инерции пытаюсь жить и дышать.  
— Дыши, Винс. Пока ещё можно.

***

— Приперся чего? — невежливо поинтересовался лежавший на своей кровати и в своей каюте Джим. Просто смотрел в потолок, может, думал о чем-то своем.  
—Трахаться, — увиливать не хотелось, решительность сегодня одолевала, и хотелось попробовать всё, что обещал дать Джим. Бояться уже было поздно, уже некогда, каждый день как последний. — Ты же хочешь меня?  
— Ты хочешь подставиться? — изумился Джим, его брови поползли вверх, а он сел на кровати; видимо, всё же хотел. — Сейчас?  
— Если нет других предложений. — Винсент гулко сглотнул, всё равно робел, эта часть ещё была неизведанной.  
— Мне твоя идея нравиться больше. Подойдешь?  
Винсент шагнул вперед к Джиму, стал между его разведенных коленей и провел пальцами по отросшим темным волосам. Джим выдохнул тихо, подставляя голову под ласку и расстёгивая ловкими пальцами ширинку на джинсах Фландера. Несмотря на нервы, вставало быстро, уже не смущал Джим, не смущала его гендерная принадлежность. Члену было с этим человеком хорошо, и он реагировал на него.  
— Стой, я хочу теперь сам доставить тебе удовольствие. Можно? — приостановил Джима Винсент, который выпростал уже его член из трусов и хотел взять в рот. — Позже ты подготовишь меня. Я хочу сам попробовать.  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся Джим и отодвинул Винсента за бедра от себя, начал раздеваться сам. — Давай, сними лишнее и прыгай ко мне.  
Джим разделся быстрее, улегся на кровать, приглаживая свой член ладонью, уже полностью в боевом состоянии, приковывал к себе взгляд. Винсент не заставил себя долго ждать, отодвинул носком ноги снятую одежду и залез на кровать, коленями приминая матрац и трогая ноги Джима, приглаживая икры ладонью, выше, к внутренней стороне бедер, удобно располагаясь между ними. Скользнул пальцами к ягодицам и вдруг замер.  
— Ты что себе в зад запихнул? — офигивая выдохнул Винсент, прямо в пах Джиму.  
— Шарики. Для тебя не сберег, прости, — хитро сверкнул глазами Джим, выглядывая и поддерживая руками голову. — Я вымыл их, честное слово.  
— Ты невыносимый, господи. — Винсент скользнул пальцами в расселину и обвел припухшие края дырки, обхватывающие тонкую силиконовую петлю. Мозг расплавился от происходящего, член дернулся, и Винсент зачастил, сам себя плохо понимая, слова сливались в одно: — Я потом тебя трахну, хорошо, да?  
Но Джим понял, улыбнулся тепло, кивнул. Ещё бы не понял, Винсент сгорел бы на этих простынях от страсти и невозможности понятливо объяснить. Не кончить бы теперь, представляя, как растягивается анус и выпускает из себя гладкие черные сферы. Винсент оттянул свои набухшие яйца, отвлекаясь.  
— А сейчас будет самый ужасный минет в твоей жизни. Мне не на чем было тренироваться, — и чтобы не передумать, Фландер подтянулся повыше, обхватил ладонью ствол и направил его себе в рот, высунул язык, на пробу облизывая багровую головку. Кожа как кожа, солоноватая, отдающая привкусом мыла — повезло с чистоплотным любовником. Джим дернул бедрами в нетерпении, и Винсент набрал в грудь воздуха, открыл рот шире и вобрал головку, пытаясь прятать зубы губами, приласкать языком уздечку, копировал ласку Джима, но пока не сильно преуспевал, пару раз царапнул зубами. Джим молчал, лишь повел задницей и шикнул сдавленно от неприятных ощущений, но не отвлекал, наблюдал.  
Винсент старался, дышал через нос и пытался принять больше, лизал и сосал, чередовал подсмотренные ранее техники. Челюсть начало сводить уже ко второй минуте, но он стоически терпел и пытался сделать всё хорошо, чтобы и Джиму было классно, как было всегда с ним Винсенту. Девчонки же от Фландера были в восторге, всем нравилось, а с ними было труднее, не вставало у них по щелчку, не реагировали они так, как Джим на него.  
— Винс… Ей, давай уже, я хочу тебя не могу. Хорошо, правда… очень… — Джим тянул его за плечо, цеплялся пальцами за мышцы, и пришлось выпустить член изо рта, подползти выше, притираясь своим пахом о влажный от слюны ствол. Джим выдохнул горячо ему в рот, потянулся за своим поцелуем, Винсент ответил, не стал лишать его такой радости. Хотя иногда Джима заносило, и он не мог оторваться от Фландера очень долго.  
Нацеловавшись, Джим выкрутился из-под Винсента и уложил того на живот, прошелся по спине ладонями с нажимом, плавно опускаясь вниз, сжимая пальцами ягодицы и разводя их в стороны. Фландер заворочался, повернул голову набок, пытаясь умоститься на примятой подушке, и приподнял бедра, раскрываясь для Джима больше и облегчая болезненное давление на налитой член, зажатый между простыней и животом.  
Винсент ждал, даже надеялся, что его сегодня подготовят и растянут как следует, вспоминал же опыт первого раза и один палец, который не сильно-то и приносил дискомфорт. Всё равно Фландер дернулся от влажного касания, подкинул задницу навстречу приятной ласке, пытаясь получить больше и глубже. Жарко стало невыносимо, привыкнуть к такому было невозможно, стыдно и чертовски приятно.  
Винсент терялся во времени, а Джим пользовался его состоянием, растягивал пальцами сначала по слюне, потом, щелчком открыв смазку, щедро добавил её на скользящие в тугом отверстии пальцы, усиливая гладкость проникновения. Фландер уже переместился на четвереньки, раскрываясь больше и облегчая доступ, стало совсем хорошо, слегка саднящее ощущение отошло на второй план, когда Джим задел правильную точку внутри. Винсент не выдержал, хрипнул на особо остром и ярком чувстве, качнулся на пальцы, принимая их до костяшек, почувствовал, как горячим воздухом опалило спину, и Джим шумно выдохнул.  
— Потом ещё поцелую, но сейчас засажу. Иначе надолго меня не хватит, — пробормотал он прямо в лопатку, не убирая пальцев из ануса, вдалбливаясь ими чаще и быстрее, постоянно по точке, и у Винсента сил не хватило, чтобы ответить что-то вразумительное. Хотелось ещё кулак на член, пару скользких рывков по стволу, и Фландер сам бы долго не выдержал. Он промычал в подушку согласие, выпрямился на руках, замер в позе.  
Пальцы исчезли, и входа коснулась гладкая головка члена, заскользила по раскрытым краям дырки снизу вверх, словно примеряясь, как удачнее въехать. Винсент подался задом, вильнул бедрами, готовый уже. Терялся в медлительном Джиме, хотелось его ударить по лбу, заставляя, наконец, двинутся. Господи, стыдно-то как, словно шлюха. Но хотелось же, яйца звенели, и с члена тянулась нить смазки на простыню.  
— Больно будет, — предупредил Джим, не дав времени на ответ, мягко надавил на вход и вошел, скользнул только головкой, вызывая неожиданный для Винсента стон. Чувствительно и неприятно, тянуще, но сильной боли не было, видимо, хорошо постарался, растянул и смазал. — Нормально?  
Фландер слышал, как Джим себя сдерживает, чтобы не навредить, чтобы не двинуться сразу до конца, чувствовал разгоряченной кожей, как тому тоже хотелось.  
— Двигайся, хорошо, не тормози, — весь набор слов, который был на языке, Винсент израсходовал, застыл, настраиваясь на полноценные толчки, и неосознанно сжался вокруг члена. Сзади донесся вымученный стон, и наконец Джим отмер, плавно и медленно начал скользить внутрь.  
После того, как в нем оказалась вся длина члена, начали увеличиваться частота и амплитуда толчков, и Джим нашел его простату, Винсента размазало в желе, и он слабо припоминал происходящее. Ему было хорошо, офигеть как прекрасно, он подмахивал, как когда-то ему подмахивали девицы, выстанывал в сжатые кулаки, чтобы приглушить свой восторг, и боялся прикоснуться к себе, чтобы тут же не взорваться.  
Джим перевернул его на спину, задрал высоко ноги, сгибая в коленях и, наваливаясь сверху, опять засадил, трахал как заведенный. Теперь гладил грудь и шею Фландера, пощипывал соски и смотрел, смотрел, на пружинящий от толчков член Винсента, на капли смазки, размазанные по животу. Сдержаться оказалось тяжело: Винсент комкал пальцами простыню, теряя остатки рассудка, когда Джим подался назад, выскальзывая из растраханного отверстия, отпуская ноги и разворачиваясь спиной к потерянному Фландеру. Он так и оседлал его бедра, прогнулся в пояснице, выставляя на обозрение свою тугую дырку и торчащую игрушку из неё.  
— Тяни, — через спину предложил Джим, навис бедрами прямо над изнывающим членом Винсента. Заставлять ждать было бы невежливо, и Фландер потянулся к черной петле, натягивая указательным пальцем тонкое эластичное кольцо и жадно вглядываясь, как плоть поддается, растягивается и виднеется первый шарик, контрастом отражая на черном силиконе розовеющее нутро.  
Ему хоть приятно? Винсент думал всегда, что такие штуки были изобретены извращенцами для извращенцев. Самому было такое на себе испытывать боязно, но Джиму нравилось, он ерзал на Фландере, выпуская из себя сферы, ахал, когда очередной шар выскальзывал и покрывался мурашками. Даже в тусклом свете каюты было видно, как волоски на ногах, руках и ягодицах встают дыбом. Пора себя к извращенцам причислить, раз от такого прешься.  
Выдохнули они синхронно, когда последний пятый шар вышел из растянутого ануса и за ним потянулась тонкая нить смазки, оседая Фландеру на живот и мешаясь с его естественной. Винсент отбросил игрушку в сторону, видимо, попал в стену, но сейчас не стал заморачиваться, толкнулся пальцем в раскрытое отверстие, с восторгом наблюдая, как поддается плоть. Джим снова воспользовался подаренным тюбиком, вылил смазку себе на ладонь и отвел руку за спину, смазывая член Винсента.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я долго не протяну? — нашел Винсент в поплывшем мозгу правильную фразу, казалось, что его перенапряженному стволу хватит и таких легких смазывающих движений, кончить хотелось только от вида подставленной дырки.  
— Не переживай, я уже на грани, — хрипнул Джим и одним движением насадился на член Винсента, сразу и до конца, ритмично сжимаясь стенками на вздыбленном стволе и подстегивая оргазм. Джим бесстыже раздвинул полушария, вжимал в кожу перемазанные смазкой пальцы и выставлял на обозрение ходящий поршнем ствол в растянутой дырке. Фландер смотрел, не отрываясь, двигал бедрами, подстраиваясь под ритм, и касался краев отверстия, задевая напряженные вены своего члена.  
Кончил он неожиданно, по инерции дотрахивал твердым изливающимся стволом пружинящее на нем тело. Джим последовал за ним, сжимаясь на члене и выдаивая его досуха тугими стенками, так и не отнявши рук от своей задницы и только от толчков внутрь.

***

Третий оргазм выдался больше болезненным, чем приятным, и Винсент сделал себе пометку запретить Джима на некоторое время и не принимать его ласки ни под каким предлогом. Словно с цепи сорвался, вылизывал везде, гладил и пощипывал, запускал невиданные острые ощущения, от которых вставало снова, и они опять сплетались, дрались за свой оргазм. Винсент отвечал, зеркалил все движения, не стеснялся дарить наслаждение податливому Джиму. Было очень странно переметнуться на другую сторону, но Винсенту нравилось, пускай хоть до конца их оставшейся жизни у них будет всё хорошо, без заморочек и рефлексирований.  
Они заснули уже под утро, судя по часам на электронной книге Тома. Джим счастливо оккупировал плечо Фландера и засопел тому в шею, убаюкивая сонным дыханием. Разомлевшее тело приняло отдых и сон, не стирая с лица радостную улыбку.

***

«Аварийная посадка. Просьба занять свои места в аппаратной части корабля. Посадка через двадцать минут…»  
Винсент упал с койки, подгребая спросонья на себя простынь и пытаясь прикрыться. От кого прикрывался, он так и не понял, пытался уловить смысл фразы, напевающейся женским голосом по кругу. Только время таяло: скорее нужно добраться в носовую часть космолета и пристегнуться, иначе, если это не дурной сон, их размажет по всему кораблю. Мозг работал на автомате, приводил в действие выученный в тюрьме Венеры устав и положение при аварийных ситуациях. Только это давно уже не Венера, и какого черта происходит было сложно понять.  
Фландер пытался выловить взглядом, ещё мутным со сна, Джима, оглянулся вокруг, заглянул на кровать, когда тот обнаружился в дверном проеме, уже одетый в спортивные штаны и футболку, с безумным взглядом.  
— Винс, там… Том мертвый… — Он побелел на глазах, а Винсент уже не мог терять драгоценные минуты, вскочил в найденные трусы и джинсы, на ходу застегиваясь и протискиваясь мимо шокированного Джима.  
— Где?! Где он?! — орал Винсент, всё ещё не проснувшись окончательно, с трудом веря в сумбур происходящего.  
— В душе, сам увидишь. — Джим семенил за ним, поторапливался, но отставал. Возможно ли вообще такое? Винсент довел Тома до каюты, когда стало понятно, что тот выпил больше своей нормы. Уложил в кровать и удостоверился, что тот уснул.  
«Посадка через восемнадцать минут, — напоминал женский голос, следовал по пятам. — Займите места в аппаратной части корабля».  
— Это что за бред? Какая, нафиг, посадка? — на ходу спросил Винсент, почти дойдя до санузла и хватаясь за ручку двери. Ответ он не расслышал сквозь шум в ушах. На полу душевой кабинки сидел, прислонившись головой к стенке, с кухонным ножом в правой руке и перерезанным горлом от уха до уха, его лучший друг Том Сандерс. Картинка отпечаталась в сетчатку намертво, Фландера замутило, и он шагнул обратно в коридор, натыкаясь на Джима. Всё такого же бледного и дрожащего.  
Во всей этой истории было много несовпадающих элементов. Фландер потянул Джима за собой, поспешил в носовую часть корабля, пытаясь спастись и разобраться со всем позже.


	7. Дом, который построил Джим

— Винс…  
Сознание возвращалось рывками. В голове гудело, и конечности оказались ватными. Винсент постарался открыть глаза и пошевелить рукой, но не смог. Слышал лишь, как сквозь вату, голос. Тянулся мыслями к нему.  
— Винс…  
Последнее, что он помнил, защитный щиток на окне лопнул вместе со стеклом, и осколки брызнули во все стороны. Корабль нещадно трясло перегрузкой ещё на входе в атмосферу, женский голос вещал, не переставая: «Разгерметизация», — а рядом сидел Джим, его лицо невозможно было разглядеть свозь зеркальную поверхность защитного шлема. Хорошо успели натянуть на себя костюмы, уже впритык получилось пристегнуться, перед тем как началось ускоренное приземление.  
— Ты меня пугаешь, Винс… Давай, открой глаза, — не сдавался голос. Его потянули куда-то, и болью прострелило всю правую часть, Винсент болезненно застонал. — Живой, живой… Больно?  
Фландер ещё раз промычал, попытался вдохнуть и преуспел, легкие наполнились воздухом, чистым, не таким, как в корабле, затхлым и спертым. Джим снял с них шлемы? Какого черта вообще здесь творится?  
— Шлм… — Язык прилип к небу, горло драло, словно во рту поселилась пустыня. Чудесным образом Джим его понял, начал сбиваясь рассказывать, нервничал знатно:  
— Я снял шлемы, дамочка-робот в корабле сказала, что атмосфера пригодна для человеческой жизни. Потом конечно замолчала, и приборная панель потухла. Но я знаю, как нам вытянуть данные, следил за Томом, ты только держись. Тебя обломком приложило, проломило правую часть шлема. Всё равно снимать нужно. Ей? Скажи что-нибудь?  
— Где мы? — скрипнул Винсент, попытался разлепить веки ещё раз. Сквозь них просачивался яркий свет и не давал возможности открыть глаза полностью и увидеть место нахождения.  
— Я же сказал… А… сейчас, типа, где? — замялся Джим, достраивал предложения и вопросы за Фландера. — Ещё в аппаратной части, тут погром такой, а вокруг корабля, видимо, джунгли.  
— Джунгли? — Фландер, кажется, ослеп, но глаза открыл максимально широко, пытаясь увидеть чудесное зрелище. Он завозился, пытался приподняться, но болью опять прошило от макушки до пяток, Винсент соскользнул на пол в заботливые руки.  
— Тихо-тихо, не рвись. Я сейчас аптечку принесу. — Джим аккуратно положил его голову на мягкую поверхность; видимо, на оторвавшееся сиденье от кресла. Он зашуршал и исчез, из глубины корабля доносились звуки разгребаемых препятствий, скрежет металла и звон стекла.  
Винсент смотрел в дырявый потолок, из которого к нему в кабину тянулась одинокая нить лианы, проглядывались зеленые листья, высветленные ярким солнцем до ярко-салатового. Помимо звуков, которые издавал Джим, слышалось щебетание птиц, жужжание насекомых, треск веток и шелестение листьев. Или Фландера нехило приложило башкой, или планета оказалась земного типа.  
— Там корму всю оторвало, и от нас на мили тянутся обломки, — с порога начал Джим, опять пробираясь к Фландеру. Теперь Винсент рассмотрел, что передние кресла были покорежены и только последний ряд, в котором сидели они, относительно уцелел. Он лежал среди поломанных кресел, утыканных железом и стеклами, кое-где валялось мелкое крошево веток и зеленых листьев. — Дорогу нехилую проложили. Ты как? Говори что болит, я вижу только кровь на лбу.  
Голос обеспокоенный и участливый, Джим склонился над Винсентом, вглядываясь внимательно. Сам он не пострадал, только рукав костюма слегка прорвало и всё. Тоже снял шлем, не заставил рисковать Фландера в одиночку и проверять достоверность информации, полученной от программы корабля. Он наклонился низко-низко к Винсенту, а потом дернулся резко, принялся целовать куда попало, то в нос, то в щеки, мазал по губам и шептал как мантру:  
— Я так испугался, думал, что ты умер. Так переживал. Винс. О Боже.  
Сил не хватало, чтобы шевелиться и отшатнуться от Джима, чтобы утешить его или обнять. Кажется, и правда приложило качественно; возможно, до сотрясения. Винсент лежал и принимал отчаянные поцелуи, улыбался лишь слегка, тоже радовался, что они живы, но выразить свои эмоции в полной мере ещё не мог. Спустя пару минут Джим сам взял себя в руки, оторвался от Винсента и подтянул ближе пластиковую аптечную коробку, щелчком распахнул её.  
— У нас корабля всего ничего осталось, — принялся он говорить, видимо, чтобы занять себя, откупорил перекись и взял вату, — осталось хозяйственное помещение и одна каюта. Ну и аппаратная часть. Кухню разнесло, поэтому нам нужно искать еду.  
— Том.  
— Прости, Винс, все члены команды где-то по дороге растерялись. Говорю же…  
— Ладно.  
— Да, ладно. — Джим помолчал, обрабатывая рану. — Вроде небольшая царапина, швы не нужны. Шлем спас, но ушиб есть. Что болит ещё?  
Несмотря на обходительность и заботу Джима, на грани сознания мелькала очень важная мысль, ещё до конца несформированная, но без сомнений нужная. Фландер понял что-то, когда увидел лужу крови и Тома. Зашел, увидел и… Дальше нить мысли терялась. Винсент пытался вспомнить, но не мог. Но что точно он мог сейчас сказать, так это то, что он подозревал Джима. Как никогда до этого.  
— Правый бок, — сглотнул вязкую слюну Винсент и опять постарался пошевелиться, в этот раз, превозмогая боль, получилось сесть. Джим сразу же подстраховал, поддерживая под спину. — Думаю, не критично.  
— Это кресла кусок. — Джим заметил непонимающий взгляд Фландера, пояснил: — От первого ряда отлетело и следом за головой в бок тебя треснуло, но прошло вскользь. Я так испугался, но ничего сделать не мог.  
— Спасибо за помощь. — Винсент двинулся ещё, подгреб под себя ногу и упёрся руками на грязный пол, пытаясь подняться. Джим как всегда оказался рядом, поддержал и помог подняться. Голова кружилась очень сильно, Винсент зажмурился, пересиливая темные круги перед глазами, пошатнулся в крепких руках Джима.  
— Давай, может, полежишь ещё? Или сядь в кресло, я пока постараюсь данные достать. Нужно знать хотя бы минимум, я тогда схожу, поищу нашу еду и воду. — Джим оказался практичным, дело же говорил, нужно сначала узнать, где они оказались. Винсент сдавленно кивнул, стараясь не сильно махать раненой головой. Его бережно усадили в кресло, Джим вернулся к аптечке, наклеил Фландеру пластырь на лоб и только после этого, добрался к потухшей приборной панели космолета, смахнул металлические и стеклянные осколки на и так грязный пол.  
Винсент рассматривал Джима со спины, думал, что Сандерс в свое время мог бы и его научить обращаться с аппаратной частью корабля, на такой вот случай. Возможного самоубийства. Какого черта он вообще это сделал, где был Джим в это время. Понятно, что не с ним, раз проснулся Винсент один.  
Лампочки дружно мигнули, раздался звук заезженной кассеты с неизменным женским голосом, который после пары невнятных фраз замолчал, и на экран выплеснуло столбики данных. Двигателей у них больше не было, ничего не гудело и не вибрировало, хорошо, что хоть не рвануло при посадке. Джим вглядывался в данные, читал, шевеля губами, и отстукивал нервно пальцами возле пыльного и поцарапанного монитора. Через несколько минут он повернулся к Винсенту с озадаченным выражением лица, но не в ужасе, хоть это порадовало.  
—Ладно. Э-э-э… я на биологическом был, в универе, ещё до клинки, потому всю техническую часть вопроса не могу рассказать подробно и точно. Но с точки зрения биологии у нас всё хорошо, атмосфера земная, притяжение немного сильнее, чем на родной планете, но разница почти не ощутимая. Разве что с непривычки. А насчёт того, как нас сюда занесло, здесь несколько показателей, и, если я правильно понял, нас притянуло сильное магнитное поле планеты. — Джим почесал затылок, ещё раз просматривая столбики с информацией. — Или я так понял. В любом случае нам пока везёт. Эм. Флора и фауна неизвестны, но питьевая вода, судя по данным из атмосферы, может быть. Я пойду за припасами, могу тебя в каюту или в хозяйственное помещение провести, там целые стены и потолок.  
— А здесь посидеть нельзя? — подал голос Винсент, внимательно слушавший рассказ Джима и радовавшийся, что хоть что-то прояснилось. Хоть кому-то Том помог. Случайно и неумышленно, Джим больше подсмотрел от скуки, сидя с Томом три часа подряд в аппаратной части.  
— Да можно, только я не знаю, насколько агрессивная местная живность. Если это джунгли как на Земле, то могут объявиться некоторые недружелюбные виды, — смущённо пробормотал Джим, взглядом умолял спрятаться.

***

Джим помог Винсенту добраться в каюту, уложил на кровать и плотно прикрыл дверь. Комната оказалась его собственная, чудом уцелевшая. По идее нужно было сходить в хозяйственное помещение и пособирать их запасы медикаментов и некоторой одежды, но голова всё ещё кружилась, блики перед глазами были регулярными, и тремор не отпускал. Бок пульсировал болью, в основном отдавало в плечо и руку, но первый шок прошел, и было уже легче. Нужно было подумать. Винсент пользовался временем, которое ему предоставил Джим, рассматривал светлый потолок с одиноким встроенным светильником, уже погасшим на века, и пытался различить повреждения стен в тусклом свете, припасенного в личных вещах, фонарика. Иногда аккумулятор мигал, и фонарь выдавал рябь на серую поверхность стены, Винсент моргал, чтобы отмахнуться от наваждения и сопоставить реальность и его галлюцинации от поврежденного мозга. Всё равно разобрать не получилось бы, где одно, а где другое. Анальгетик он выпить не догадался, теперь ждал Джима.  
Он вспомнил остекленевшие глаза Тома, почти полный поддон крови в душевой и его разрезанное горло. Мутить стало сильнее, но он хотел вспомнить и разобраться. Том Сандерс на Венере, всегда сдержанный, рассудительный и холодный. Его главным преимуществом был разум, неужели он смог покончить жизнь самоубийством? Неужели устал, как и говорил в последнем с Винсентом разговоре?  
Вспомнилась столовая на Венере, где Винсент неосознанно обидел Тома напоминанием о его семье. Коллега сидел напротив и ел свой обед, ковыряясь вилкой в пластике. Забросил салфетку в урну. Потом были будни, мелочи неосознанно наслаивались, создавали витраж из мелких кусочков. Том подал электронную книгу, нажал на сенсор беговой дорожки. Пил алкоголь из чашки и открывал пробку бутылки на корабле. Он делал все левой рукой. Том Сандерс — левша. Озарение пришло настолько спонтанно, что Фландер рывком сел на кровати, за что немедленно и поплатился. Тошнота подкатила к горлу, в глазах завертелась карусель. Он обхватил голову ладонями и лег обратно, пытаясь обуздать головокружение.  
Он не может быть ни в чем уверенным, пока не спросит Джима, слишком всё было странно. Не мог этот Джим убить. Тот, который боится, который так заботиться и сейчас один на чужой планете, спасает их жизни собиранием припасов. Рискует собой.  
Почему-то сразу вспомнился другой Джим, ещё виденный первый раз и пока единственный. Когда Фландер вел его к камерам, сжимал крепко в руках электрошокер. Тот Джим был злым, он смотрел агрессивно, скалил зубы, но его гнев утих уже в камере, потом не проявлялся ни разу. Он всегда был жертвой. Испуганной и невинной. Какого черта? Почему опять не сходится?  
Винсент не выдержал, ему нужно было действовать, он хотел что-то сделать и привести мысли в порядок. Пазл не клеился. Не хватало последней и очень важной детали. Может, зэк просто хорошо играет, притворяется, и правду же Том сказал, своей еблей, качественной и отличной, мог затуманить мозги и перетянуть на свою сторону. Фландер не признается никому в этой жизни, что начал испытывать хоть какие-то чувства к мужику. Заключенному. Убийце.  
В хозяйственной комнате творился хаос, повсюду были разбросаны вещи, половина ячеек хранения открылась от сильного удара, и теперь бытовые средства, найденный ими алкоголь и пластиковые контейнеры аптечки перемешались. Первым делом Винсент нашел анальгетик, положил в рот сразу две таблетки, сглатывая их на сухую, скапливая в сухом рту слюну. Воды ещё они не нашли, алкоголем запивать не хотелось. Лекарство могло не подействовать или затуманить мозг ещё хуже.  
Нужно было оценить количество нужных запасов, пересортировать битое стекло и одежду; может, найти, чем бы можно было защититься от Джима. Винсент уже слабо верил кому-либо, казалось, везде есть подвох.

***

— Темнеет, — сказал Джим с порога и сгрузил пару увесистых сумок прямо на порог каюты. Сумки нашел он, видимо, тоже в завалах и волок их по зеленой траве и листьям, на тканевых днищах ещё были остатки зелени, будоражили запахом свежескошенной травы. Сколько он такого уже не слышал и не видел, Винсент припомнить не мог, со всеми перелетами около двух лет точно. С тех пор, как покинул Землю. Скучал же по родным местам. Может, вот он шанс выдался начать всё с начала.  
— Что интересного? — Фландер сидел на койке и внимательно рассматривал предполагаемого убийцу его друга. Пока мозг выдал такую догадку. Винсент предпочел её проверить.  
— Да всё интересное, Винс. Завтра выйдем вместе. Я, правда, не знаю, сколько сутки длятся здесь, — широко улыбнулся Джим и залез в первую сумку, присев на корточках и вещая недрам объемной торбы. Он так и не переоделся, был в том же черном костюме с порванным рукавом. — Везде зеленое всё, красивое. Нашел ручей ещё, проверить воду нужно конечно, не знаю ещё как. Но она выглядит нормально, без запаха. Прошелся по нашему следу, и там получилось найти несколько уцелевших кассет с пастой, но в основном всё раздавилось. Кофе нет, чая тоже. Но там фрукты я видел местные…  
— Где ты был на корабле, Джим? — спросил Винсент, пока ещё хватало сил. Пока не передумал.  
— Когда, Винс? — Джим оторвался от сумки, выпрямился, сжимая в руках по бутылке с водой из их корабля, одну передал Фландеру, просто протянул руку, не приближаясь близко. Пить хотелось сильно, ещё сильнее хотелось покончить с этими угадайками.  
— Когда я спал, а Том умирал, — сказал Винсент, теперь ждал реакции, на ощупь открывал флягу.  
— Я таким нашел уже Тома, сразу вернулся в каюту. Эм. В туалет ходил, запрещено? — Джим выглядел смущенным и растерянным, ещё, наверное, не понял, что Винсент его подозревает. Фландер сделал большой глоток воды из бутылки, не отрывая взгляд от Джима, который последовал его примеру, судорожно глотал, прикрывая глаза.  
— Джим. Ты врешь. — Утолив жажду, стало легче говорить, в глотке не так драло. Винсент не сдавался, дождался, пока заключенный уберет бутылку ото рта. — Знаешь почему?  
— Потому что я не вру? — предположил Джим, топчась на месте.  
— Нет, ты врешь. Том — левша, нож был в его правой руке. Как ты такое объяснишь? — Фландер подался вперед, внимательно смотрел, пытался вычислить малейшую эмоцию, по которой станет понятно, что он оказался прав. Джим не разочаровал в этот раз, уголок его рта дернулся в полуулыбке, и он опустил глаза, прерывая зрительный контакт. — Ах ты ж мразь…  
Винсент не успел затормозить себя, в кровь ударило адреналином и злобой, он рывком вскочил с койки и напал на Джима, его пальцы сцепились на его горле, вдавливаясь большими в трахею. Он хотел его задушить, не мог простить ему игру с собой, смерть Тома, которому он всегда и безоговорочно доверял. А ведь Сандерс предупреждал его, не раз. Просил быть осторожным, но видимо расслабился, поверил в невиновность и вечно такой невиноватый вид. Сука!  
Джим захрипел, отбросил бутылку с недопитой водой в сторону и сжал свои пальцы на пальцах Фландера, пытаясь проникнуть фалангами между горлом и хваткой Винсента, чтобы облегчить доступ кислороду. Он уже не улыбался, не так, как в ту минуту, когда понял, что пойман. Сейчас его глаза расширились от ужаса, он жадно вдыхал ртом и пытался отцепить от себя Винсента.  
— Стой… Хватит… — хрипел ему Джим и врезал кулаком в правый раненый бок, отнимая одну руку от горла.  
Фландер охнул от неожиданности и резкой боли, немного разжал хватку, за что тут же пострадал. Они теперь поменялись местами, нападавший и жертва, всё перекрутилось с ног на голову, и Джим перехватил Винсента под одну руку со стороны раненого бока, выкрутил её за спину, а второй рукой ухватился за отросшие волосы Фландера и больно приложил о стену каюты пару раз. Видимо, рассчитал силу всё же: в глазах замелькали черные мушки, правую сторону прошило болью, но Винсент не потерял сознание.  
— Слушай, слушай, Винс. Это не я. Не совсем я. Ладно? — зашептал Джим ему на ухо, и Винсент почувствовал, как собственная горячая кровь капает из-под пластыря ему на нос и подбородок. — Господи, ну прости. Честно, я хотел сказать. Очень.  
— Говори, сволочь… — прошипел Винсент, пытаясь вырваться из захвата, но его состояние не было ему союзником. Он ослаб. — Как это не ты? Кто?  
— Я тебя отпущу, и мы поговорим. Хорошо? — Его не спешили отпускать, хватка была такой же крепкой. — Нам, правда, лучше держаться вместе, прошу. Выслушай меня.  
— Я уже слушал! И Том слушал! Что нового, Джим? А? Пусти! — рык рвался из груди, и Винсент уже не сдерживался, плевать он хотел на его доводы. Сыт враньем уже по горло.  
— Пожалуйста, — умоляюще так, Джим прижался близко, зажал взятую в захват руку между своим телом и телом Винсента, шептал на ухо. — Винс, пожалуйста.  
Фландер кивнул и сдался. Сдается опять, как сдался во всем. Уступил Джиму тогда и делает это сейчас. Его отпустили, и он начал хватать ртом воздух. Оказывается, толком и не дышал от напряжения. Растер руку здоровой рукой и сел обратно на кровать, обошёл настороженного Джима по широкой дуге, лишь бы не схватил опять и только бы не сорваться на него. Выслушает последний раз и хватит, хорошего понемногу. Хватит игр уже. Винсент устал.  
— Это не я, Винс.  
— Хватит! Говори, что хотел.

***

— У меня раздвоение личности. — Джим опустился прямо на голый пол, в ярде от Винсента, смотрел теперь снизу вверх. Скрыть свое разочарование у Фландера не вышло, и он фыркнул, мог бы смеяться — засмеялся бы, но весь юмор ушел со всеми смертями. Страшными и последовательными. Винсент уже удивлялся, как он уцелел. Джим заметил его скептицизм: — Я предполагал такую реакцию. Поверить хочется больше в ту историю, которую я рассказал на корабле, не так ли?  
— Так, Джим, странно звучит.  
— Грэг — альтер эго. Он никогда не был моим куратором, я с ним почти никогда не встречался, только через жертв. Я в определенный момент видел, как он убивает, но не мог с этим ничего делать. Он заставлял меня смотреть и всё. — Он сглотнул, но продолжил, начинал рассказывать всё в подробностях, которых Винсенту не сильно хотелось: — Мы каждую неделю ходили в бары, снимали там особо пьяную девушку, допаивали, если нужно. Грэг всегда нашептывал мне на ухо, какие они грязные и порочные, вульгарные. Показывал, как они хотели его, просто же веселились, но Грэг всегда осуждал такое поведение, считал недостойным женщин. Он всегда заставлял смотреть, как он убивает и подбрасывает мертвые тела. Я не мог ничего делать. Он сильнее меня.  
— Психологическая экспертиза? Ты должен был её пройти, прежде чем тебя отправят в тюрьму. — Винсент не верил, теперь нет. Но смена поведения Джима почему-то заставляла допускать такую возможность. В его глазах иногда мелькало что-то, но он никогда не вглядывался, ведь человек может менять эмоции, на то он и человек.  
— Я не прошел. Не знаю как, но меня отправили в тюрьму в обход психолога. Грэг запретил мне много болтать и сам порезал ногу. Я не хотел умирать, сейчас тоже не хочу, и я его не контролирую. — Вид опять такой, как и раньше, беззащитный и напуганный. — Мне страшно.  
— Даже если так, все жертвы — девушки. Почему Том? Зачем? — Было всё равно горько, Винсент не мог поверить до конца.  
— Главное не пол убитого, а катализатор, при котором происходило убийство.  
— Они все были пьяны, — догадался Винсент.  
— Грэг не может терпеть запах алкоголя, приставания по пьяни, агрессию в алкогольном бреду, — перечислил виновато Джим, брал же часть вины на себя и, возможно, боялся, свою вторую сторону гораздо сильнее, чем предполагал Винсент. — Его любимое уязвимое место — горло.  
— Том высказывался плохо? Что он сделал? Джим, господи, почему ты не сказал раньше? Почему? Ты же мог обезопасить Тома, ты мог его спасти. Если конечно ты сейчас не врешь.  
— Я не вру. Просто… Том… Как бы тебе это сказать, — замялся Джим, отвел глаза в пол и нервно заломил пальцы.  
— Ну! — поторопил Винсент, но уже догадывался, что тот ему ответит.  
— Он мне не нравился никогда, он слишком меня подозревал, слишком цеплялся. Я не хотел его смерти! Нет! — заметив взгляд Винсента, заверил Джим. — Он выпил, начал высказывать открытое недоверие и приставать с признанием. Я не расценивал это как угрозу, простое же любопытство, как и у меня. Но Грэг трактовал всё иначе, начал ещё за столом проситься на выход, пришлось уходить и успокаиваться.  
— Том никогда бы не причинил тебе вред, — устало сказал Фландер, теперь вместо решительности давила апатия. Как ему верить? Есть проверенный способ, можно прямо сейчас удостовериться, что Джим не врет, возможно, ценой своей жизни. Бутылка с виски валяется рядом, притащенная вместе с грудой одежды в каюту, единственная уцелевшая. Пара глотков, и пазл соберется в полноценную картинку.  
— Не вздумай рисковать, Винс. Не вздумай. — Джим уже догадывался, что хочет сделать Винсент, но помешать не успел. Фландер откупорил бутылку и рывком влил в себя алкоголь.

***

— Да ты смелый сукин сын! — сказал Джим, только он незначительно изменился, добавился ехидный прищур глаз, и красивые черты лица перечеркнуло злобой. — О чем говорить будем? Кроме того факта, что задний карман мне удачно оттягивает складной нож и ты совсем меня не знаешь.  
— Я же не агрессивен и не девушка, — хмыкнул Фландер, алкоголь накладывался на обезболивающее, и организм плохо переносил подобный симбиоз. Перед глазами начинало всё плыть. Сотрясение всё-таки у него тоже было. — Какие предложения?  
— Не девушка? А стонал как шлюшка под Джимом. Прости, иногда подглядывал, не мог сдержаться. — Грэг грязно ухмыльнулся, протянул руку к заднему карману и извлек на обозрение нож. Небольшой, в сложенном состоянии как раз на ладонь без учета пальцев. Убийца наигранно поморщился: — От тебя воняет. Ещё нет агрессии?  
— Нет. Не девушка, агрессии нет.  
— Будет. Ты захочешь меня убить, — заверил его Грэг, сидел же в той же позе, что и раньше Джим. Успел же вернуться на место, пытался всё-таки бутылку забрать, но было уже поздно. — Я бы и не вышел, но ты так хотел меня увидеть, а трусливый Джим слил тебе всю информацию. Договаривались же с ним, чтобы ни одна душа не знала. Ты знаешь, что он тебя любит?  
— Нет.  
— Влюбился, дурачок. Ещё на Венере, когда я его отпустил и дал время помучиться. — Грэг игрался ножом, открывал и закрывал лезвие, особо не смотрел даже на Фландера, рассказывал себе. Как исповедь. — Хотел экспертизу ещё провести, да не смог тебе сразу всей правды рассказать. Глупый.  
— Он тебя боялся. Зачем калечил? — Язык начинал заплетаться, и всё воспринималось каким-то странным фильмом. Фландеру было всё равно, что хотел учудить убийца, странным образом алкоголь добавил смелости и дурости.  
— Джим и сейчас боится. Забился в угол и скулит, просит не трогать тебя. А нога… это так, шутка.  
— У тебя плохо с чувством юмора. — Винсент пытался уловить в изменениях игру, но перед ним сидел другой человек. Двигал руками по-другому, улыбался, щурился, будто имел проблемы со зрением.  
— Извини, как умел. Думал, Джим поймет и заткнется. — Грэг задумался, театрально и наигранно. — Как такой слюнтяй может быть доминирующей личностью? А? Интересно.  
— Значит не всё ещё потеряно.  
— Да ты оптимист, Винсент. Или ты психотерапевт местный, поможешь ему исцелиться? Проблема глубже. Я его проблема и спасенье. Задолбал он уже, ноет и ноет в голове.  
— Да что ты имеешь против нас? Дай ему спокойствие, это последняя бутылка бухла на этой планете, я последний человек, с которым будет общаться Джим. Всё, твоя карьера окончена, не от кого спасать Джима, некого убивать, — выдохнул гневно Винсент, пытаясь собрать в голове расползающиеся мысли. Ирония — прилететь на нормальную планету и так и не выйти из корабля, разглядывать Джима в тусклом свете фонарика в тесной каюте.  
— Ты сейчас так ошибаешься, мне даже смешно. Но я дам тебе совет напоследок, Винсент. Душить нужно было дольше, сжимать сильнее и быть готовым к тому, что жертва взбрыкнет. — Грэг поучительно выставил указательный палец вверх.  
— Это ты сейчас к чему?  
— Не додушил, работу твою придется делать. Уговор — дороже денег, Джим.  
Грэг улыбнулся так широко, так безумно и так по-другому, что у Винсента не осталось больше сомнений в рассказе Джима. Убийца открыл лезвие, взмахнул ножом и полоснул себя по горлу, вскрывая светлую кожу от уха до уха. Достаточно глубоко, чтобы кровь брызнула фонтаном. Опьянение добавило ужаса в происходящее, заставило застыть от страха в своей позе изрядное количество времени, чтобы увидеть, как Грэг уходит и его место занимает Джим, потерянный и ошарашенный. Он успевает только прижать пальцы к горлу и посмотреть на свою перепачканную в крови ладонь, следом завалиться на бок, закатывая глаза. Нож отлетел в сторону Винсента, поблескивая окровавленным лезвием. Фландер потерял сознание и не увидел, как в глазах Джима погасла жизнь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *отсылка к фильму «Дом, который построил Джек» реж. Ларса фон Триера.  
> Фильм рекомендую посмотреть людям с крепкими нервами, Ларс умеет показать и заставить думать.  
> 


	8. Эпилог

— Ты меня видишь, Винс? Уже и наяву, не только во снах? — Джим сидел под высоким деревом и ковырял кору. — Знаешь сам, что это значит. Нет. Не отвечай, Винс. Это следующая стадия.  
Винсент отмахнулся от видения, шел по протоптанной за несколько месяцев тропе от ручья к своей пещере. Ботинки оказались хорошими, подошва ещё не стерлась и давила мелкие ветки с едва слышным хрустом, шелестела мелкая трава, пробившаяся в лесу рядом с обширными лохматыми кустами. Оказалось, выжить на этой планете было легко, нужно лишь играть по её правилам. Обходить ядовитые растения, крепко запирать обломком корабля пещеру и не разбрасывать возле жилища остатки мяса и костей. Джунгли как на Земле, только зверушки другие. Сложись всё по-другому, они с Джимом прожили бы здесь отличную жизнь.  
Первое время Винсент пугался толстых и огромных змей, старался не наступать на кочки с большими муравьями, ему чудом удавалось сохранять дистанцию и не стать жертвой. Но он привык, ему удалось соблюдать правила.  
— Сегодня что по программе, Винс? Могилы закончил копать? — Джиму сегодня было особенно скучно, Винсент уже сбился с подсчета дней, время измерял по солнцу, примерно. — Может, на охоту?  
Охотился Винсент в основном на мелких зверушек, похожих на земных крыс, только раз в десять больше. Вообще планета страдала гигантизмом, будто кто увеличительное стекло поставил на Землю. Насчет могил Винсент уже не заморачивался, кого находил в обломках корабля, зарывал в землю, хоронил. Больше чтобы занять руки и опустошить голову от мыслей. Тома он так и не нашел.  
— Сегодня у меня кое-что особенное, — нарушил запрет Фландер, свернул с намеченной тропинки дальше в лес, разгребал руками пушистый папоротник и прорывался сквозь чащу. Он уже ходил здесь и был не раз, но так и не пробил дорогу, не вырезал цепкие лианы, оставлял этот путь на потом. — Смотри.  
Джим не отставал, шел по пятам, стараясь заглянуть за плечо Винсенту и увидеть особенное развлечение на сегодня. Они подошли к крутому обрыву, каменистому и отвесному. С такого если навернуться, то вряд ли себя соберешь. Растительность тоже обрывалась, словно расступилась перед каменистой породой, оставляя мили твердой почвы внизу.  
— Как тебе? — потер ладони Винсент, всё в мозолях и царапинах. Сложно поддерживать гладкость кожи в условиях выживания.  
— Рискованно, — хмыкнул Джим, посмотрел с интересом вниз на камни.  
— Не более рискованно, чем болтать с самим собой, Джим.  
— Говорил же. Не пересекай вторую стадию. Зачем болтаешь? — улыбнулся ему Джим, понимал ведь всё без дополнительных объяснений.  
— К тебе сейчас полечу, хочу, чтобы ты знал.  
— Так я и узнаю, только сделай так, чтобы наверняка. Заждался уже, — наигранно сказал Джим. Может, настоящий бы сказал по-другому, но в мозгах Винсента Джим всегда так делал. Дулся на него за промедление, ждал его уже больше года.  
— Уже иду, — махнул он рукой и подошел вплотную к обрыву.  
Лететь было не страшно, Винсент воспринимал это как взлет, а не падение. К звездам и к Джиму. Пора было сделать это уже давно.

Конец.


End file.
